A New Soul
by NerdyGurly891
Summary: Emma Lewis is a normal girl. Or so she thought. She finds out that she is a meister and is going to the DWMA. She meets a cute boy named Kid and soon starts to fall in love. Will he like her back? Death the KidxOC
1. I'm a WHAT?

**I know it's a bit long but they will be shorter in the future. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or Hetalia only my brain and OC's. Now for the story.**

**_Nee Nee PAPA  
WAIN wo choudai  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da_**

Why is Crystal calling me? What time is it? I groggily think while reaching for my phone. It's 10:38. Great.

I answer my phone "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

She's silent for a second "…did I wake you up?" she asks me sarcastically

"hmmm…well it's the first day of summer break, its 10:40, and I'm YELLING AT YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Sorry, anyways…why did I call you again? OH YA, do you want to go to the mall with me?"

"Can we go in like 5 hours so I can sleep more?"

"Well…the problem is, is that I told my mom that your mom was gonna come take us to the mall and so now ya have to."

"WHAT?! I haven't even asked my m…" then she interrupts me. "I already asked her she said yes so get your lazy behind out of bed and get ready!"

"Fine. I'll see you in about 30 minutes, kay?" Before she could answer I hung up.

_I can't believe that girl, I guess I should get ready now._

Oh, hi. I'm Emma Lewis. I'm 15 years old, an otaku, and I have a pet bird named Hunny. The girl on the phone that I was talking to, Crystal, she's my best friend and she is also an otaku. Enough about me I need to get ready or else Crystal will kill me. I put on a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and grab my black converses, my favorite Grell tshirt, and a pair of socks that are red and black and head down stairs. I put down the sock and converses on the couch and head to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Hey the beast finally woke up." Says my little sister, Mary Ann.

I turn around and give her my death glare "SHUT UP" I say demonically. It obviously worked because she looks scared to death. I go in the bathroom and turn on my straightener and get to work with brushing my long, dark brown hair. Once I get all the tangles out, I straighten my hair and put my hair into pigtails. Of course they aren't sticking out of my head like a little kid I have the pigtails more down…hard to explain and I get my purse and put my phone, camcorder, wallet, my keys. Then I go knock on my mom's door.

"Hey mom, I'm ready."

She cracks open her door, "kay I'm almost ready"

Then I put the red sock on a foot and put the black sock on the other. I know its weird but I like mismatching my socks. I finish off by putting on my converses and putting on my Grell t-shirt. Then my mom comes out and I grab my purse and go out to the car handing the keys to my mom.

We finally get to Crystal's house and I get out and ring the doorbell. After waiting for what seems like forever the crazy, ginger finally answers. "YAYYYYY YOU'RE HERE!" She screams as she jumps to hug me. "Ya I'm here so you don't need to scream." We get in the car and we are off to the mall. You may be thinking when are you going to tell us about Crystal, well I'm getting to that so just sit back and listen. I originally met Crystal on facebook about two years ago. I know, I know its dangerous to meet people on the internet but eventually we skyped and we became best friends, problem was she lived in California and I live in South Carolina. Last year she moved over here and we finally got to meet her in person. She is a ginger, but she does have a soul. Don't know where that nonsense came from but whatever.

We finally get to the mall and my mom says she'll pjjick us up in three hours. We have barely gotten in when my phone starts ringing. I take it out but its an unknown number so I just hang it up and Crystal and I go and start shopping. The whole time someone kept calling me, so near the end I was so annoyed that I decided to answer it.

"Hello" I say really annoyed.

"Hi, I am the…uh…principal at the DWMA and I am calling to inform you that you will be transferred to our academy." Says a really, really goofy voice.

"Ya sure you are. Bye." And with that I hang up the phone. I turn to Crystal "Just a really determined prankcaller." Then my phone rings again, and this time it's my mom.

"Hi madre."

"Emma, I'm coming to get you now by at the entrance in five minutes and tell Crystal to call her mom and tell her that I'm coming to drop her off. Your father and I need to talk to you about something. Bye."

"My mom's coming to pick us up she says you need to tell your mom. I think I might be in trouble."

"What but we have another hour. Grrr."

"I know"

My mom drops Crystal off and then we go home. "Mom what is this about." She doesn't answer me she just continues to drive home. When we get home, we sit down in the living room and I realize my dad is there too.

"I don't know what I did, but whatever it is I'm sorry?"

"Emma, you didn't do anything wrong. We have to tell you something important that we have kept a secret until now." Says my dad seriously.

"I'm not adopted am I?" thinking that's what it was but I was never expecting what was going to come next.

"No, you are a meister." Blurts out my mom.

"A what?" I ask completely confused.

"You see there are people who work for death to help from people becoming completely evil and keep from witches controlling the world. I am one of those people…more like I was and your mother was my weapon."

"You guys okay witches don't exist and mom is a person not a weap…" Just then my mom turns into a pair of gloves with spikes and they are on my dad.

"Emma, since you are a meister you will be going to the DWMA or the DeathWeaponMeisterAcademy. Where you will learn to fight and make a weapon for Lord Death to use. You will be leaving in 2 days go upstairs and start to pack the stuff you want to bring"

I silently nod and go up stairs in shock. I pull out all of my suitcases and start to pack.

**2 days go by**

I arrive in DeathCity and a boy with black hair and three white stripes is there to pick me up.

"Hi, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. Welcome to DeathCity."

**What will happen next? Thanks for reading. I'll post the next chapter in a couple days…or in two weeks…or whenever. REMINDER: this is my first time writing. Please be nice. THANKS! ^-^ -RoseLawliet**


	2. What is wrong with Kid?

**I couldn't wait to write the next chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, only my brain and OC's. Now for me story.**

Emma's POV

Here was this guy with these weird stripes in his hair telling me his name was Death the Kid. If everyone is as weird as this guy I better get prepared.

DTK's POV

Why is she looking at me like that? Is it because my hair is asymmetrical? No that can't be it hers is asymmetrical too...

"I must fix your hair!"

Back to Emma

"AHH! GET THOSE SCISSORS AWAY FROM ME!" _What is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize he is causing a scene in the middle of the airport? _

"Kid what are you doing?" screams a girl with long, dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a cowboy hat and wearing clothing that showed more than enough skin. Behind her was a girl wearing the same outfit, except she was wearing shorts and the other girl was wearing jeans, and her hair was short, and light blonde. "Haha he is going to make her symmetrical" says the light blonde one. "Kid get off of her, your scaring her." says the other one coming over and pulling Kid off of me. "Sorry about that I'm Liz, that's Kid, and she's my little sister Patty." She says holding out her hand to help me up. I grab her hand and she helps me up. "Thanks. I'm Emma. Can you help me find Lord Death I was supposed to go there once a landed...but I got a little...distracted as you can tell." pointing over to Kid and Patty. He was on the ground crying and muttering about symmetry. "Is he ok?" I ask concerned. "Ya you'll get used to it...eventually. We are actually supposed to be the ones taking you to Lord Death." She walks over to Kid "Your not garbage, come on get up." "I AM GARBAGE. NOT ONLY AM I GARBAGE, BUT I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE. LOOK AT MY HAIR!" he screams while sobbing. I walk over. "I think your hair is pretty cool. I mean who wants to be prefect anyways. It really wouldn't be fun to be prefect, it's a good thing to have flaws." "Really?" He looks up and he is an absolute mess. "Of course. Here lets clean you up." I pull out a pack of tissues and help him up. Now that I look at him he's kinda cute. I just wanted to fluff his black hair and his eyes...his eyes I could stare into them all day. AHH stupid me I didn't come here to date I came here because I'm helping the human race. Stupid stupid stupid. We get all of my luggage and go outside and there is a limo! I've only been in a limo once, they help me put my bags into the limo and we sit down.

After a few minutes of awkwardness, Liz says "Soo, weapon or meister?" "Oh, I forgot I'm a meister. I don't have a weapon though because I just found out I was a meister like two days ago." There was more awkward silence then we finally got there. Kid told the driver we would be back soon so the drvier needed to stay put. When we step out there is a giant building with skulls, and spikes, and giant candles! Then I realized it was symmetrical. We started to head up the stairs, they seemed like they would never end. "UGH, I...HATE...stairs." I say panting once we got to the top. We start going down a bunch of hallways. _This is so confusing, how am I ever going to find my way around. I wonder what everyone at home is doing. _I got so lost in thought that I didn't notice that we had arrived to our destination. "What are you?!" I scream In front of me is some kind of black thing wearing a skull mask. "Why I'm Lord Death. Welcome to Death Cityyyyy." I don't hear the rest because I pass out. _What have I gotten myself into? Crystal I wish you were here!_

**What did she pass out? What does Lord Death need to tell her? Guess what next chapter we get to meet the rest of the charecters! Yayyy can't wait! ^-^ -RoseLawliet**


	3. Can I meet the gang?

**I'm so happy! 36 veiws, a reveiw, and a couple a follows. Yayyy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, only my brain and my OC's. Now for ze story.**

* * *

Kid's POV

_She passed out! _I think to myself watching Liz catch her. "Patty go get her some water for when she wakes up" Liz tells Patty "Kay. lalalala" she skips away humming. I lean down and we decide to fan her. "I guess Lord Death is quite a shock for someone who just found out about this." says Liz. I look up at my father who seems to be thinking about something.

Emma's POV

_UGH my head hurts. _I think lifting my hand up to my face. "Oh she's awake" I hear Liz say. I open my eyes and sit up. "What happened?!" I shout. "Well...you passed out after seeing my father. We guess that you were probably a little shocked." I look up and see that it was Kid talking. "Ya sorry. I'm just not used to all of this craziness yet. It might also be that I didn't have much too drink on the plane...I mostly slept."I say sheepishly. "Ya that could do it." says Liz. All of a sudden, I hear someone singing and running and I also hear water splashing on the ground. I turn around and Patty is running with a giant bucket of water and is headed straight towards me. "Here's your water!" she screams then throws it on me. _Ok I was not expecting that._ I really don't know how to react. I mean I just met her and I want to have friends, but I also didn't want to get wet. Guess we can't have everything we want. I notice that everyone is staring at me. Trying to stay calm I look up at Patty, smile, and say "Thanks Patty!" I heard everyone sigh in relief. Well I guess I passed that test. I stand up "Lord Death can I come see you in a couple of days when I'm settled in and less...wet." I ask him. "Sure, sure. Oh I almost forgot Liz, Patty, and Kiddo here will help you with anything you need." he says in his comical voice. I look over at Kid. _Kiddo...hmmm...I should remember that so I can mess with him later. _"Thanks" and we head out the room and we get in the limo...more like Liz and Patty do. "I guess I'll walk there I don't want to get the inside wet." I say to Kid. "I'll walk with you. In this city you could easily get lost." He goes over to the driver, tells him something, and then walks back. "Kay come on." and we start to walk. I walk behind him trying to get a better look. His suit was kind of weird it was black and had stripes on it and it was symmetrical. Maybe the reason he is obbsessed with symmetry is because of his hair. He interrupts my deep thinking "Hey you might want to speed it up you don't want to get lost." "Oh yah." and I catch up with him. He looked my age...but just to be sure "Hey Kid, how old are you?" He looks down at me. _Wow there aren't many boys back at home who are taller than me. _You I'm 5'9 so ya. He must be at least 6 feet tall right. "Oh I'm 15." he replies. "Really me too!" I smile.

Kid's POV

She is my age. Then I notice something and stop her. "One of you pigtails hairbands is higher than the other." and I start to fix it. Inotice her blushing alot. It was actually really cute. I did notice that her cheeck were a pinkish color before but now her whole face is a reddish color. I chuckle a little bit and turn around and start to walk. "Hey, what are you laughing about?! WAIT UP!" she screams from behind me. "It's nothing just thinking about something." I say calmly. We finally get to her apartments and Liz and Patty are there. It's the same building as Soul and Maka's. "Hey you guys" happily screams Patty. "Hey!" Emma smiles and waves. "Oh yah let's get some of my stuff and bring it to my room. She goes to the trunk of the limo puts on a backpack, grabs a cardboard box, and a rolling suitcase.

Emma's POV

I may seem weak but I'm actually really strong. I start to walk up stairs and get on the third floor now for which room. I put the box down then pull out the keys I got from the front desk. Apartment 308. I go over and Unlock the apartment just as a girl with sandy hair and a boy with white hair step out from their room right across the hall, 307. "Oh hey you must be the new person moving in. I'm Maka." says the sandy haired girl holding out her hand. "I'm Emma." I say shaking her hand. "I'm Soul. You need some help there." says the white haired boy. HE HAS RED EYES. Weird. "Huh...oh ya thanks." I say grabbing the suitcase and leaving the box in the hallway for Soul. _Weird name._ I think to my self. I set down the suitcase and take off the backpack and Soul comes in with the box and all of a sudden I hear a noise in the hallway. "PATTY YOU NOT BEING SYMMETRICAL!" I look out and see Patty carrying one suitcase and dragging the other. "Kid calm down it's fine" I say. "So you've already met Kid and his weapons?"asks Maka. "Ya. I'm a meister and I will be attendting the DWMA." I answer. "ReallyI'm a meister too and Soul is my weapon. Who is yours?" "Well...at the moment I don't have a weapon, but I'm sure I'll get one eventually." I answer. Maka looks me up and down. "Why are you wet?" I sigh. "Long story short...I didn't have alot of water on my way here, then I met Lord Death and passed out, I woke up and Patty threw..." "YAHOOOOOO!" I hear someone scream. "No need to worry the Mighty Black*Star is here!." I look over and the screaming is coming from a blue haired boy. Soul walks over "What's up?" and the 2 start conversing. Behind the Black*Star kid was a girl wearing a whitish dress, with a yellow star over her right breast. She had long black hair. She notices me, walks over, and smiles. "Hi I'm Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon." I hold out my hand "I'm Emma. Nice to meet you. I'm a meister." All of a sudden Black*Star leaps in front of me. "I HEARD YOU ARE A MEISTER! THE MIGHTY, GODLY BLACK*STAR CHALLENGES YOU TO BATTLE!" He screams pointing his finger in my face. I push his finger out of my face. "You don't seem very mighty or godly to me. Besides I don't have a weapon." I say bluntly. "I will show you." and he almost tackles me when Kid says "Looks like the whole gang is here. How about you guys come and help bring the rest of the stuff up." I would have to thank Kid later!

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

Maka and I were on our way to the academy, when I see Kid in front of us. Panicking I ask "Do you want to go get some coffee before school?" She looks at me confused "Um...sure." She looks over at Kid then looks like she realizes something. I grab her hand and start pulling her towards Death Bucks. "Great let's go. hahaha." I laugh nervously. We go in and order some coffee then sit down at a table. In a teasing voice she asks "You like Kid, Don't you?" I feel my face get hot. "What?! Peshaw...I uh...I mean...no...yes...maybe..." I say looking down at my coffee. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone...except for Tsubaki and Liz." "WHAT?! uhhhhhhh. Let's go before we are late." I say defeated. We head off to school. _I can't believe she found out! ANyways I'm kinda excited my first day of school. _

We arrive in the Crescent Moon Class and I sit down between Maka and Tsubaki. _I wish I had a weapon._ A man in a white lab coat, stiches all over him and a screw sticking out of his head rolls in on a computer chair. "Emma Lewis, Lord Death needs you." He says. "Kay!" Then I get up and head to Lord Death's office. I finally get to him. "Yes sir. My teacher said you needed me?" He turns around. "Yes, yes. I needed to tell you I have found you a partner." My eyes light up "Really?" He nods his head "Yep but before I tell you who, let me say that you have a very strong soul missy and because of that it was hard to choose a partner for you." I interrupt him sorta shocked "Sound like to me that I just have a picky soul" I say crossing my arms. "That may be. Now for your patner turn around and close your eyes." I do as he says. "Your partner is...Crystal Oliver!" I open my eyes and in front of me is my bestfriend Crystal. I'm shocked. I didn't know she was a weapon. "WHAT?!" Crystal jumps on me. "Yayyy we get to go to the same school again!" Now that I think about it "Crystal what kind of weapon are you?" She finally gets off of me. "Me? Oh...I'm a..."

* * *

**What kind of weapon is she? Will Liz tell Patty your secret? Who knows? I know and so does my brain...but I think I just repeated myself. Anywho I will probably write another chapter tonight. Why? you may ask well I'm on Spring Break and I get bored. Right now I have chores to do. Bye-Bye. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	4. Truth Or Dare?

**Get ready for little wait. I don't own Soul Eater, but it would be cool if I did. Story time.**

* * *

"Crystal what kind of weapon are you?" She finally gets off of me. "Me? Oh...I'm a..."

Maka's POV

_Now that I think about it Emma has a strong soul. No it's more like a pure soul. I wonder what's taking her so long? _I was interrupted by Soul "Answer his question...where does a sound soul reside?" I look at Stein " In a sound mind and sound body." He looked disappointed "Correct" _I wonder how we are going to get Kid and Emma together?_

Soul's POV

_I wonder what she is thinking about. Nah cool guys like me don't think about stuff like that. No they sleep in class._

Patty's POV

_Giraffe giraffe hehe. This giraffe is going to be AWESOME! Giraffe giraffe._

Black*Star's POV

_Big stars like me don't need to go to class and that's why I'm not there._

Tsubaki's POV

_Where is Black*Star? He isn't cutting class again is he? I woke him up this morning. He's cutting class again. -.-'_

Liz's POV

_Aww my nail polish is chipping time to repaint them. We should get all of the girl's to spend the night tonight. Ya I'll ask the others. _I lean down and tell Maka and Tsubaki my plan they agree then I tell Patty. _Now all I have to do is invite Emma and her partner on she is a guy._

Kid's POV 

_She is so beautiful and cute. If only she wasn't asymmetrical. Curse her hair! Why must it be parted that way._

Emma's POV

"...staff." I am shocked. "Like those things in the kung fu movies." She nods her head. I smile and give her a big hug. "YAAYYYYYY I know how to fight with those!" "Well it's time for you two to get to class. Go on" says Lord Death "KAY" we scream in unison and skip off to class. When we arrive in the class I notice that Soul is sleeping, Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, and Liz are in deep thought, and I don't even see Black*Star. "You finally decided to come uh? I'm Professer Stein. Well come up here and introduce yourselfs." Says Stein. We walk up to the front and Crystal starts. "I'm Crystal and I'm a weapon. A staff to be exact and this is my meister..." I interrupt her. "HEYYY YOU CAN'T INTRODUCE ME!" "Oopsy" she giggles. I sigh "I'm Emma and I'm Crystal's meister." Since we both couldn't sit down where I was originally sitting I ended up next to Kid and Crystal was next to me. She leans over "He's kind cute huh?" I feel my face grow hot. She notices too. "You like him don't you?" By now my face is bright red. Stein clears his throat. "Now we will dissect this frog." _WHAT! I can't watch if I do I will pass out. I remember in the 8th grade my teacher was dissecting a pig's eyeball and I fainted. If I pass out I'll look like a scaredy cat in front of Kid. _I pull out my sketch book start to sketch out a rose. Just then a note is passed to me for Crystal and I we read. **Hey all of the girls are staying at our house tonight. Do you want to?** We decide it sounds like fun and tell Liz yes. Then I return to my drawing.

Kid's POV

_I can't believe that he going to do this again. Oh well I wonder how they are reacting to it._ I look over and see Crystal talking to Patty and Emma was taking notes...no she was drawing. It was a rose, it was so beautiful. _Not only is she beautiful but she is also artistic. It's decided after class I will ask her if she wants to hang out tonight._

Liz/Maka's POV

_Phase 1 complete now we just can't let her talk to Kid._

**AFTER CLASS**

Emma's POV

I start to pack up my things and head out behind Crystal when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around. "Hey Kid." Do I detect him bluushing, if so it is really cute. "Hey. So I was wondering if..." I don't get to hear the rest because Liz and Maka start dragging me out of the room then they start running. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream angrily feeling my demonic side coming. Soon we are at my apartment and everyone minus the boys and Patty was there. "What is going on?" giving them my death glare. Shaken Liz says "We are going to better you chances of being with Kid." My face gets hot. "First we will go threw all of you stuff and then we are going shopping for new clothes. By the looks on their faces I knew there was no point in trying to stop them. It took them 30 minutes to go through my clothes and then they got one of my suitcases and started packing it with stuff. I gave up trying to watch and just sat down and watched some tv. Soon I was being dragged out the door.

**30 min. later**

Emma's POV

"No way am I putting that on." I say as they are holding in their hands a couple of dresses and some lowcut shirts. "Why not? You have boobs and these will show them off more...and they are symmetrical." This was true...both parts. "Fine" and I snatch them away. I decide on two dresses and four shirts. They said all of my jeans were okay, but that I needed new shoes. The second they grabbed a set of heels I said no. I am the clumsiest person on the earth and seeing as I'm 5'9 I don't really need them. I convinced them on some boots, a pair of converses, and flats. All of that and I had to get a pair of heels, so i chose a pair of 3 in. heels. We were on our way to Liz and Patty's when Maka said "Oh yah you know they live with Kid don't you?" _Oh no how am I going to deal with all of this? _Before I knew it we were there. It was huge and of course symmetrical. They drag me inside, up some stairs, and into Liz and Patty's room in there was Patty. "Are we done can we just have a normal sleepover now?" I whine. They all nod, and Liz says "Ya I guess so." We had some fun just talking then Crystal said "Let's play truth or dare." Everyone agreed and they all decided that I was gonna go first. Mischeviously Crystal asks "So truth or dare Emma?" _Oh crap what do I do? _"Truth." "How do you feel about Kid?"

Kid's POV

As I was walking to the bathroom I hear voices coming from the girl's room so I put my ear up to the door. I hear someone who sounds like Emma say "Truth." Then someone says "How do you feel about Kid" _They are having a sleepover and playing truth or dare...and it's Emma's turn. _I think while finally figuring it out. _Should I listen? I'll get to know the truth about her and whether or not I should try to date her. __**I'm going to listen.**_

* * *

**What will she say? What will he think about her after this? Hope you like it. New story in the morning. Thanks ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	5. What did they do?

**Mwahaha couldn't resist could ya? Soul Eater is not a belonging of mine.**

* * *

Emma's POV

_Just say it Emma. Say it! _"I love everything about him. I love his hair, his eyes, the way he thinks everything needs to be perfect, and I ecspecially love the way he looks when he blushes. I know we have only known each other for a week, but even though he doesn't know the way I feel about him he makes me feel...I don't know...special and awesome." It's silent for a minute, then Crystal says "Wow that's...that's...d-deep...hahahaha!" She starts laughing and everyone else does. "Hey I just told you how I feel and you guys laugh at me...I'M GONNA GET SOME WATER!"

Kid's POV

_I don't think anyone has felt that way about me. What am I going to do? It's not like I can go up to her and say "hey I heard what you said about me and I love you too." Stupid me. _"I'M GONNA GET SOME WATER!" I hear her stomping towards the door I bolt down the hallway and hide in the bathroom. I hear her slam the door then head downstairs. I head to my room. _What am I going to do?_

Emma's POV 

After I get some water and cool down, I head upstairs. They say we should probably go to sleep so we do. I hear a thundering crash and wake up. Then I see a flash and hear thunder. I almost scream, I am really scared of thunder and lightning. I decide to go downstairs and get my headphones. I hear what sounds like a T.V. and look to see Kid half-asleep. I see the flash and soon hear the rumble. I squeak but quickly cover my mouth. He sits up and looks around. "Who's there?" _I guess i should say it's me._ I step off of the finale step sorry Kid it's just me ahhh" I scream because of the thunder. He starts to walk up to me "What's wrong? Are you ok?" "Ya I'm FIIIne." I see the lightning and hear the thunder. "No your not. I'm not stupid Emma." and then he pulls me into a hug. He was so warm. I could hear his steady heart. I turn bright red. Another lightning and a really loud thunder bolt, so loud that I start to cry a little.

Kid's POV

_She's crying. I think she might be scared of the thunder and lightning. _"Shhhh...its ok...I'm here." I say stroking her hair. I look down and realize that she is perfectly symmetrical. Her hair was split down the middle. I pick her up bridal style and carry her over to the couch. and setting her down.

Back to Emma

He picked me and put me on the couch, then sits next to me and pulls me close. I concentrate on the sound of his beating heart and soon fall asleep.

**In the morning**

Emma's POV

I feel people poking me and giggling. I open an eye and see Patty,Crystal, and Liz poking me with Tsubaki and Maka in the background giggling. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I look and see Kid beside me sleeping. _I must have fallen asleep on Kid...I fell asleep...on Kid. _Then I realize what this looks like. "Hey it's not what you think!" I whisper not wanting to wake Kid. "Ohhhh...then what is it?" asked Crystal with a mischeivious smile on her face. "Well...last night there was a thunder storm and Crystal knows I'm scared of thunder...but I didn't want to wake any of you guys so I came down stairs to get my headphones and Kid was sleeping on the couch, then I screamed and then he comforted me and I fell asleep." I say really quickly. "Sure" says Maka and they all giggle. I look at them..._they don't believe me!_

Kid's POV

I hear girls giggling. _Oh crap. What happened...Emma and I fell asleep...CRAPPP! They probably are thinking something totally different. Maybe I'll just pretend to keep sleeping until they go upstairs then I'll disappear. _"We should wake him up I hear" I hear Patty say. _Oh crap. _"You guys leave him alone. We need to get dressed...and he's really cute when he sleeps." I hear Emma say followed by giggles. Then I hear them going up stairs. _I meant to change into my pajamas last night but now I guess it's a good thing. _I go out the door and start for Soul's place. _Maybe he can hide for a little while._

**_At Soul/Maka's apartment_**

Soul answers the door. "Hey can I hide here for awhile or at least until I can talk to Emma." I ask. "Sure, but why?" He asks letting me in. I explain what happened. All of it even what I heard outside the room...or the gist of what I heard. "...and now I want to get her on a date but can't figure out how." I finish. It's silent for a moment. Finally Soul comes up with a plan. Soul would go to Black*Star's then they would call the girl's after I called Emma and they would tell them that I was over there. I would tell Emma that I was in her apartment and to meet me there. That's when I would ask her on a date.

Maka's POV

My phone starts ringing and I answer it. "Hello" "THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR AND HIS COMPANION, SOUL, HAVE FOUND KID. NOW WE ARE FOLLOWING HIM!." He tells me where he is and I tell everyone else. They all say that we should go get except for Emma who said she was gonna go home. We tell her bye then we are off.

Emma's POV

I get in my apartment and there is Kid, on my couch. I tell him I'm gonna go put my stuff down then he can talk to me. I quickly hang up my clothes and put up my shoes and go back out. I go sit next to him. I smile and my face turns pink. "Hi" He looks at me and chuckles a bit making me blush more. "So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date today...like in a few minutes?" Death the Kid was asking me Emma Rose Lewis to go on a date. _Am I dreaming?_

* * *

**What will she say? Will Kid confess his love? Find out later on...like tomorrow morning I know I said that last chapter but I just couldn't wait, but now I must sleep because last night I did not so bye-bye. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	6. We are going to Venice?

Emma's POV

Silence. Then there was a knock on the door. I look over to Kid and whisper "Maybe if we are quiet they'll go away." He just nods. Another knock, then we hear Stein say "Emma or Kid come and answer your door I need to talk to you." I sigh. I guess I have no choice so I go and answer the door. "Hi Professer. Whatcha need?" He looks at me suspicously then walks in. "I came to talk to you about your training as a meister. What were you two doing in here?" Without thinking I say. "Well Kid and I were talking about some fighting techniques, unfortunatly I'm close range and he is a distance fighter. So we just gave up and when you knocked on the door I was telling him about my favorite music artist, Regina Spektor. We were listening to a song of her's when you knocked that's why I didn't answer at first." I lie holding up my mp3. _Am I glad that was in my pocket._ He looks at me a bit longer and I see him slightly smile. "I see. Anyways Lord Death want you and Kid to train for a little while. Do this of course after packing. He says he has the perfect first mission for you Emma." He says. _Yayyy my first mission. I wonder where is it?_ "It's in Venice, Italy. We believe this Keshin egg has the ability to breathe under water making this egg somewhat amphibious." He explains, _omgosh he just read my mind_. Then there was another knock on the door. I go over and open it. Crystal, Liz, and Patty are there. Behind them I see Maka dragging Soul into their apartment and closing the door behind her. They shove their way past me and see Kid along with Stein on the couch. Crystal stomps over to Kid and grabs him by the cheek. "You think you could run from us, well you have..." then she realizes Stein is there. "Emma what is doing here?" I shake my head. "We have our first mission come on let's go pack. I'll give you the details later." and we go to our rooms leaving the others behind.

Kid's POV

She walked into her room and I could hear her packing. "So why did you need to tell me about their mission?" I ask as Liz and Patty sit on the couch. "Lord Death wants you to go too. This her first mission and he says he want's you there in case something happens. Go and pack your things then go to the school so we can see if Emma is actually ready." With that he gets up and leaves. "Liz, Patty let's go." and I stand up and leave. We are about half way back when Liz speaks up. "Sooo...what did you two do last night?"

Emma's POV

I hear them leave. I dump out my suitcase and start packing new clothes in there. I get my chargers for my phone, laptop, and mp3 player. Once I'm finished, I make sure I have everything. I sit on my bed and ask Crystal if she was ready she told me she needed a few more minutes. I open my closet door. There were 4 more boxes. I open up the first one. In it was some of my anime stuff. I pull out an Ouran wall scroll and hang it on my wall. Then I pull out my figurines and start putting them out on my shelf on the wall. Then I open the next box. It had all of my anime and manga in it. I drag the box across my room to my bookshelf and put them on the top shelf of the wide book case. Once I'm finished I look at my bookshelf it was full of books, manga, and anime. I open the next box it was full of all of my cosplay costumes. I pull them out one by one and lay them on my bed. "Knock, knock. I'm ready to go." Crystal says and then I get up and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. "You ready?" I ask her. "YAAA!"

AT THE SCHOOL

We got there and Kid, Liz, Patty, and Stein were waiting. "Crystal change into your weapon form and then Emma get ready to fight with Kid." says Stein. _Omgosh what if I don't do well? I don't think this fight is very fair...I mean he is a reaper and I can barely do cartwheel._ Crystal changes into a staff. She felt like metal. There was some sort of carving of dragons all along her. I stand in an offensive position and prepare to attack.

* * *

**MEEEEHHHHH I DON'T WANNA WRITE A FIGHT SCENE. Oh well. -Rose Lawliet**

* * *

I start charging towards him. He shoots at me and I roll on the ground then land on my knees in front of him and swing at his feet. He jumps back shocked that I had gotten so close to him so fast. I was shocked too. He shoots at me when I'm not paying attention. I dodge them but one hits my shoulder. I yelp. _I need to pay attention. Focus, focus_. He shoots at me a little longer and I dodge them looking for an opening, slowly getting closer. _There!_ I run towards him. While I'm running I put Crystal on the ground and jump. Then I hit prepare to hit him. I hit him in the side, knocking him a few feet away. "Whoa that was awesome Emma! How did you do that?! You can't even do a handstand." Feeling a little insulted, I yell at her. "I don't know, you shouldn't insult me like that you know! EEEPPP!" I duck down when Kid trys to shoot me. _I never even noticed him get up._ "Concentrate on your enemy and nothing else." Stein tells me. We both attack each other a couple more times and then I see another opening. I grab Crystal with both hands and charge towards him, aiming for his gut. I almost got there when shoots me in the leg. I fall and start rolling towards Kid and land on my butt. Crystal was a few feet away, I just needed to get her. Kid was also in front of me. I start to roll towards Crystal, then stands up and run and pick her up. He shoots me a couple more times. "You ready Crystal?!" "Ya" "Let's go SOUL RESONANCE!" we cry in unison. The dragons on her come to life and at the top a dragon's head forms and then the other dragons all start to surrond the dragon's head and start to morph into spikes. I run as fast as I can towards a shocked Kid and swing towards his head. Before it hits him I stop and look up. I grin "I win!." I look over at Stein, to make sure that I had. He nods "Yes you did very well for you first fight. I would give you an A." Crystal changes back and gives me a high five. "Are sure you weren't messing with me when I tried to teach you to cartwheel?" I hit her on the head. "No. AND DON"T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Liz and Patty change back. Patty comes and jumps on my back. "You won against Kid." "AHHHHH Patty get off of me!"

Kid's POV

_She beat me! I wasn't paying attention and she beat me. I was so distracted by the beautiful symmetry she used before she almost hit me._ I go up to and put hand on her shoulder. She turns around blushing. "Good job. You guys we might want to leave our flight leaves in 45 minutes." I say, staring into her dark, emerald green eyes. "Y-ya we s-should g-go." She says timidly, blushing a tomatoe red. We all grab our bags which were by the stairs and head to the airport. It's only about 10 minutes away.

**20 minutes later**

Emma's POV

We get on the plane we were on the plane alone. Each row had three seats. Liz, Patty, and Crystal all get in the same row and watch the both of us. I decide to sit down by the window and look out. I hear someone plop beside me. I look beside me and Kid is sitting next to me. "You don't mind do you?" He asks me. I nod no and pull out my mp3 and put on my headphones. I turn on my music and put my phone on airplane mode. Then I put it away and pull out my sketchbook and flip to the page with the rose I drew. I decided to start detailing it. I sense Kid watching me. "Your very talented. Can I look at your other drawings?" I look into his golden eyes. There is a moment of silence and then I answer him. "Oh...ya sure...oh...here." I hand him the sketch book and I hear the others giggle. I sigh and pull out my camera. I secretly take a picture of Kid then I stand up and take a couple of pictures of them laughing and making funny faces. Then I turn off my camera and put it up, then sit down. _I get to go to Italy! With Kid! He is so cute._ Just then he grabs my hand "Here you go. You are a very talented artist Emma." I take it from him. "T-th-thanks." I say feeling my face grow hot.** "Attention we are about to take off please buckle up until further notice. Thank you and have a nice flight."** We all buckle up then slowly the plane starts to take off and soon we are in the air. We are told we can take off our seat belts. It starts to get dark and I fall asleep.

Kid's POV

Suddenly I feel Emma's head on my shoulder. I look over and she is sleeping. I make sure that the girls are asleep and then I wrap my arm around Emma. I pull a book out of my bag and start to read. About an hour after she fell asleep, I look over and see her smiling. All of a sudden she starts screaming. I put my book on the ground and start shaking her and Liz wakes up. "What's going on?" I look up "I think she is having a nightmare." I say shaking Emma. Liz grumbles about getting her quite then goes back to sleep. "EMMA! EMMA! EMMA!" I shout while shaking her.

Emma's Dream

Kid and I were sitting on a gondola in Venice. He leans in to kiss me, but something grabs my arm and pulls me in the water. It keeps pulling me farther and farther. I see Kid jump in. I get free of whatever was pulling me down and start swimming up. Then it grabs me by the ankle and start pulling me farther. Then it whispers in my ear creepily. "Emma, Emma, Emma..." Then I wake up to see Kid shaking me.

Emma's POV

"WAKE UP!" Kid is screaming and shaking me. "I'mmm awaakkeee." I try to say while he is shaking me. He stops he has both his hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asks me. He sounds worried. "Ya. It was just a nightmare." He eyes me then slowly takes his hands off of me. "Okay." He picks up a book and starts reading. _What was that dream supposed to mean?_ I put my head on Kid's shoulder and close my eyes. I soon fall asleep again. This time I don't have a dream.

Kid's POV

_She fell asleep again...she looks so peaceful. I guess I should get some sleep too._ I put my book up and then drift off to sleep.

Crystal's POV

When I woke up and turned around, Emma's head was laying on Kid's shoulder and his head was on top of her's. I woke up Liz and Patty. "Look they fell asleep together again." I whisper. "Ya I guess they did." Says Liz as she pulls out her phone and starts to take a picture. I grab Emma's camera and take a couple of pictures. **"Attention we will be landing soon. Please buckle up."** I put up the camera and wake up Emma, who then wakes up Kid. "Buckle up lovebirds we are about to land." They both blush and get buckled in.

Emma's POV

_I can't believe she said that!_ I look over and see Kid blushing. I feel the plane starting to land. Sooner than I thought we had landed and we were getting off the plane. I look over to Kid. "So what should we do first?" "We should drop our stuff at the hotel then we will look for the kishin egg." We didn't know that in order to get to the hotel we would have to ride a ferry for 30 minutes and then have to walk for what seems like forever just to get there. The ferry ride wasn't that bad, but walking on foot was terrible! We were supposed to stay in a hotel called the Aqua Palace Hotel. We go up to our room. It was huge! There was a seperate bedroom and a giant bathroom. "I call the couch!" Throwing my bag on the couch. _I'm so lucky now I won't have to share a bed with Crystal. She is such a blanket hog and she kicks in her sleep. I am a genius! _"According to the file Stein gave me, the kishin egg only comes out during the night. So we should make a strategy." Kid says. I take the files from his hands. "Well according to this most of the murders are happening in one area. Probelm is, is that the only way to get in this area is by gondola...and those are expensive." Everyone looks at me questioningly, except for Crystal of course. "How would you know that?" Liz asks. "Hmm...oh well you see my dream is to travel the world and Venice was one of my must see cities. I did research on all of my must see cities." Everyone seems to understand, then Patty jumps on my back. "Wow Emma your so smart!" she screams in my ear. "AHHH that's my ear! Get off of me Patty!" We finally get her off of me, and Liz says "So it's settled...according to this file all of the people who were killed were couples...soooo Emma and Kid will pretend to be on a date and we will be in our weapon forms." "WAIT WHAT?!" Kid and I cry in unison. Next thing I know Liz and Crystal are dragging me off to the seperate room and Patty has my bag and is following them. "HEY LETME GO!"

Kid's POV

They slam the door behind them. _What in the world? I thought I was just here to make sure she didn't get killed...not so we could go on a fake date._ I look around the room. "IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!" and I start making the room symmetrical.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Emma's POV

I'm wearing a ruffily black skirt with a solid dark blue v-neck and my dark blue flats. My hair was in a simple bun and I wasn't wearing any makeup. I convinced them to not put makeup on me, so instead they put me in a skirt. What is their probelm? "Can we go it's starting to get dark?" Crystal pulls out my camera and takes a pic of me then puts it up. "Ya lets go." "HEY DON"T TOUCH MY STUFF!" We go out and it is perfectly symmetrical. "That didn't take him very long..." I mutter. He looks me up and down with no expression. Then he jumps on me, knocking me over in the process. Rubbing his cheek against mine, "Wow the symmetry is beautiful!" Crystal pulls him off of me come on weirdo." We go out and get a gondola. We tell the gondalier where we want to go and we start going in that direction. "Wow this is sooo beautiful!" I got my camera and took some picks then I put it back in the zip lock bag and put it in my purse. Then look at Kid, who is blushing. Which makes me blush.

Kid's POV

_Wow she is so beautiful and symmetrical! _

Emma's POV 

Next thing I know Kid puts his hand on top of mine. He starts to lean into kiss me. Then I hear a splash and then something wet grabs my arm. "AHHHHHHH!" then I'm pulled into the water. I look down and see some kind of human-like thing pulling me under. I start to kick and I get a good kick on it's face and it lets me go. I swim to the surface "KID!" I throw my shoes on the gondalier then grab Kid's hand. It grabs my ankle this time and starts pulling me under again, Kid's slips from my grip and I'm pulled under. I try kicking, but it doesn't work. My vision starts going black, then I feel someone pull me up, It lets go and disappears. I'm pulled on board and I start coughing up water. My vision starts coming back. "Emma are you okay?!" Crystal shouts still in her weapon form. I nod and look at the gondalier who looks absolutely terrified. I ask him to bring us over to the sidewalk. He does then Kid gets out helping me out as well we get our weapons, then I tell the gondalier to go a little ways away. "Emma are you sure your okay?" Kid asks concerned. "Ya just a little wet and suprised." He raises and eyebrow. " Ya what just happened was what happened in my nightmare on the plane." "Hmmm..." Just then Crystal says "Emma get ready it's coming up." Sure enough it popped out of the water and on the sidewalk. It looked like a mix between a fish and a human. It had gills and scales, but otherwise looked like a human. "Mmmm a grim reaper and his girlfriend...this will be a good snack." "I'm not/she's not his/my girlfriend!" we cried in unison. "Who cares you will still be yummy." Then he attacks. I grip Crystal, then I grab her with both hands and shove him away from me. Then I spin her and hit him on the top of his head and he starts to bleed from his head. "Strong are we? Well I'll stop that attitude real soon." Then he dives in the water disappearing. I close my eyes and listen. I hear a splash and open my eyes. I charge jumping off the sidewalk and hit him again in the head, then I jump off of him, making him bleed more. _He can't go back in or else he will bleed more. I've got him cornered._ He jumps out of the water and trys to jump on me. Luckily I roll out of the way and hit him again. I realize that I left myself open for an attack. He takes his chance and bits my right arm near the shoulder. I scream in pain. "Emma!" Everyone yells out. "Don't worry I'm okay." I say grabbing my shoulder and turn to my opponent. "Well thanks now my new shirt is stained. I'm afraid your going to have to pay me back." He starts laughing at me. "Getting a little confident, huh? You taste pretty good, I can't wait to kill you." "Ready" "READY" While he is confused we shout "Let's go SOUL RESONANCE!" The dragon and spikes appear and I hit him in the side, knocking him to the ground. Then I lift Crystal over my head and go to smash his head. Instead of crushing his skull, he disappears in a bright light then all that's left is a red blob, which I guess is a soul. Crystal takes it. I grab my shoulder and wince in pain, falling on my knees. Liz and Patty change back and were talking to Crystal and congradulating her not noticing me. Kid, however, does and runs up to me. "Emma are you okay?" Then I pass out.

Kid's POV

She passed out in front of me. She was bleeding badly and so I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. "EMMA!" the girls scream. "Come on let's you guy go get our stuff and so we can go. We need to get back as soon as possible. Meet me at the airport. I pick Emma up bridal style and head to go get a water taxi.

* * *

**Will she be okay? Will they get back in time? Sorry about posting this so late. I had alot of chores and this took me a couple of hours. I was having a pretty big writer's block for this chapter. Anywho, how was my fight scenes, any suggestions? Thanks. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet.**


	7. Who is she?

**Hopefully this one won't be as long as the last chapter...it might take me awhile though cause I'm listening to Ouran at the same time I writing this. Sadly the only thing I own is my OC's and my brain, not Soul Eater. -Rose Lawliet**

* * *

Emma's POV

I kept blacking out. The only part I remember is the first part of the jet ride back. Kid carried me on the jet, followed by Liz, Crystal, and Patty. I look over to Crystal "Crystal we need to disinfect it. Go get some water, some towels, rubbing alcohol, and and some bandages." Liz, Patty, Crystal, and the flight attendent go look for the things. I look over to Kid. "Go look in my bag and get a pair of clean socks out of my bag." He gets the socks out of my bag. "What are these for?" "I'll need them in a few minutes." I answer. They come back with the things and look to me for guidance. "Okay, lay one of the towels under my shoulder then get the water and another towel and start cleaning the wound." Crystal starts cleaning the wound and I wince. Kid grabs my hand and I squeeze it. Once she is done, she looks over to me. "Kid pin me down for this next part and someone get those socks and put them in my mouth. Then pour the rubbing alcohol on me and clean it." They all look suprised. "You sure?" Kid asks. "JUST DO IT!" I scream at them. Kid pins me down and they put the socks in my mouth. Then Crystal pours the rubbing alcohol. I start to scream and kicking my feet. _IT BURNS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!_ They finish and wipe my shoulder off. They take the socks out of my mouth and Kid gets off of me. "Kid turn around and Crystal wrap the bandages around the wound." Kid turns around and they take off my shirt, then wrap the bandages on my wound. They get another shirt out of bag and help me put it on. "I'll go tell my father what happened" Kid says and walks off to the bathroom. They finish up and start to clean up the mess. Kid comes back and helps me up into a seat and sits next to me. I hold his hand and then drift off into the darkness.

**A DAY LATER...**

I wake up and see I am in some kind of bed. A black women wrapped in bandages comes in. _I guess she's the nurse. _"I'm Nygus, the nurse at the DWMA. How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling okay, it hurts a little but it's bearable." She walks over to me. "It's a good thing you disinfected the wound on the plane, if you hadn't you could be in a bad state. How did you know what to do?" I think for a second. "Well basically, I am the clumsiest person in my family and once I hurt myself badly and mom did what I told them to do with me." I look around the room, it looks like a mix of what would be in a hospital and a nurses office. I look over and see Kid in a chair sleeping. "He's been here ever since you got back. You should be fine in a couple of days, until then though you will be staying here just in case. If you're feeling up to it, you have some vistors." I nod my head and she walks out. I see Crystal run in, followed by Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty. "ARE YOU OK?!" Crystal shouts at me. "Other than you screaming in my ear? Ya I'm fine." I say calmly. "Oh sorry...I just feel like it's my fault." She says quietly. I attempt to comfort her. "Hey, it's not your fault I'm the one who left myself open. Anyways I'll be fine." Maka and Soul walk over. "We got to see you fight...you did really good for you first fight." Maka says. "Ya. You were pretty cool." Soul says. I look over and see Liz and Patty poking Kid. "YAHOOOO! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS HERE. NOW YOU WILL HEAL BECAUSE OF MY GODLINESS!" Black*Star jumps on the end of my bed, followed by Tsubaki. "GET OFF OF MY BED, YOU WACKO!" I scream at him as demonically as I can. Everyone looks scared, except for Black*Star of course. Just then my phone rings, Kid gets up and brings it to me. I guess all the noise woke him up. I look to see who it is, it's my mom. "Great." I mutter, then I answer my phone. "Hi mom." "EMMA! ARE YOU OKAY?! I HEARD YOU GOT HURT!" She screams in the phone. "Mom stop screaming, I'm fine." I answer. "Good. I called to check on you and to tell you that your sister will be staying with you all of next week." She says. "WHAT!? BUT WHY!" I scream into the phone whining. Everyone looks at me. "Now Emma you don't have to shout...and she's staying so she can see her sister before school starts for her again. You have no choice she is leaving tonight. Bye." then she hangs up. I sigh and look to Crystal. "Mary Ann is visiting us all of next week." She sighs "Aww man, your sister!" Everyone, even Black*Star, looks suprised. "You have a SISTER!?" They cry in unison. I'm suprised "Ya you guys didn't know?" They all shake their heads. I take this oppurtunity to mess with Black*Star. "Even someone as mighty and godly as you, Black*Star?" This obviously made him angry and Tsubaki starts pulling him out of the room. "Come on Black*Star, time for us to go home. Get better Emma." and then they leave. "I guess we should go home too." Maka says and they leave. Liz and Patty leave and Kid says that he will go home soon too. Awkward silence, then Crystal asks, "You need anything other than some clothes?" I think. "Ya could you bring one of my animes and my portable T.V." She nods her head and leaves, telling me that she'll see me in the morning. I look over at Kid, who's been silent this whole time. "What's wrong? I'll be okay." Kid looks up. "But still there was no way I could help in that fight...and when you were hurt all I could do was carry you and hold your hand." _So that is why he is upset? _"Hey, if it hadn't been for you I don't know how I would have gotten on the plane...let alone deal with all that pain." I smile at him. He looks up and chuckles a little. "I guess your right...I'll see you tommorrow." Then he leaves. _Huh, I guess I should sleep since I have nothing else to do._

**THE MORNING..**

Emma's POV

I wake up to Crystal shaking me like a maniac, despite me being injured. "WHAAATTTTT?!" I ask while being shaken. "We have to go get your sister. Nygus said you could leave, but she said you should probably refrain from using you right arm for 2 days." "Fine, let me go get changed." I get up and change into a pair of jean shorts, a purple shirt, and a pair of black flipflops. I put my hair up in a ponytail, making sure it's symmetrical of course, then I get a hard purple headband and put it in my hair. Once I'm done we bump into Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Hey. We are going to pick up my sister want to come?" I ask them. "YAAAAAA!" Patty screams. Liz just sighs and they both go and start talking to Crystal. We all start walking towards the airport. Crystal, Liz, and Patty are in front of us, then Kid does something I didn't expect...he grabs my hand. We hold hands and I feel my face go bright red. When we get there he lets go and then we wait for my sister to come out. Then I see her as she is walking over. She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a pair of jeans, an orange shirt, and red converses. _I see she still doesn't like making her clothes match. _I sigh. She walks over to Crystal "I see that you are as weird as ever Crystal." she says and then Crystal grabs her by the cheek obviously ticked. "And I see you still don't have any fashion sense huh?" Then Mary grabs Crystal's cheek, "Ginger." Crystal grabs her other cheek "Blondey." Then they hug. "I missed you" they say in unison, I sigh...again. Then she walks over to me. "Did your boobs get bigger?" She asks. "MARY!" I scream crossing my arms. "Joking...but they did..." Then she looks over at Liz and Patty "YAYYYY FELLOW BLONDES" And she jumps on Liz and Patty. "Uhh...thanks I guess? Can you get off of me?" Liz says extremely confused. Patty on the other hand does not take Mary Ann jumping on her to well...which was suprising seeing as she does that to me all the time... "Get the hell off of me little girl." she says scarily. We all kind of jump back...Crystal and I had never seen her act like that. Mary Ann jumps off of her immediatly. Then Patty laughs and Mary joins in. _I will never understand blondes._ Then she looks at Kid and looks at Crystal and I, "Sooo...which on of you is his girlfriend?" She asks. Crystal, Liz, and Patty say "EMMA!" we both blush, "I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" We cry in unison. "Not what it looks like to me." She says teasingly. "H-HEYY!" I yell at her, then I sigh. "Come on lets take you to our apartment."

**AT THEIR APARTMENT...**

Emma's POV

We get up to our floor and Maka and Soul are walking out of their apartment. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to stay in the infirmary for a couple of days? Who's that?" She asks noticing my sister. "Oh that's my sister...my mom sent her here because she is showing signs of becoming a weapon...even though she's a little late." I explain. "Ohhhh, I see I'm Maka, I'm a meister and this is Soul, he's my weapon." She says pointing to Soul. "Sup?" He says. She smiles "I'm Mary Ann Lewis." Maka looks at me "Hey we are going to practice, wanna come?" "Well I can't practice...but I'd love to watch!" I say and I turn around to ask Crystal and Mary if they want to come, "NO" they say in unison. Mary drops her things in my room and Crystal, Liz, Patty, and Mary all run of somewhere. I sigh, "Oh well. Are you gonna come Kid?" He looks at me, "Sure." and we all head off to the courtyard in front of the school. "Who will you guys be practicing with?" I ask. "Oh we are gonna practice against Black*Star." _Hmm, well I'll finally get to watch the both of them fight at least._

Kid's POV

_She's so cute. Maybe I can hold her hand again. _I reach out my hand and grab her hand. I see her blush and chuckle.

**AFTER MAKA AND BLACK*STAR'S FIGHT...**

Emma's POV

"That was so awesomeness" I say. "Really?" Maka asks. I nod my head. Maka and Soul say they need to go and so do Tsubaki and Black*Star, leaving Kid and I alone. "It's getting dark, I should probably go home." I say to Kid, he looks at me. "I'll walk you home." He says holding out his hand. I take it and we start to walk. Before I know it we arrive outside my apartment door. "I had fun hanging out with you." I say, smiling. He smiles back "Me too." Next thing I know he is leaning in to kiss me. Then he kisses me. His lips were so soft and warm. He pulls away and I put my hand up to my lips. Then Crystal opens the door and grabs my arm, then drags me in. "Bye" I shout. He is about to say something when Crystal shuts the door. "You left me with your bratty sister for hours, while you went on a date!?" she yells at me quietly. "It wasn't a date and just a couple of hours ago you and Mary were bffs." She looks at me and stomps off. I look over and see Mary sleeping on the couch. I sigh and go and knock on Crystal's door. "What?" She asks me angrily. "I guess you don't want to know what he did before you slammed the door in his face." I say starting to walk off. She grabs my arm, "Wait, tell me." I sigh and pause, "He kissed me." She processes this then she starts hugging me. "Really?! That's so great. So does this mean you guys are dating now?!" I can barely breath. "I...don't...know...can't...breath..." She puts me down and I gasp for air. "I'm going to bed." I change into my PJs and lay in my bed. I touch my lips. _That was my first kiss. My first kiss...was from...Death the Kid...Lord Death's son! _I squeak like a fangirl then I go to sleep.

Kid's POV

"Bye" she says then Crystal closes the door. I start going back to my house. I replay that moment a thousand times in my head. _I can't believe I just did that! Stupid stupid...she was so beautiful. Her lips were sweet and gentle. Ugh what was I thinking?! She was my first kiss though. _I arrive at the manor and walk in. Liz and Patty are sitting on the couch watching T.V. They both look at me. "So how was your date?" Liz asks. "It wasn't a date!" I yell at her. Then her phone rings. "It's Crystal." _Oh crap. Crystal will tell them for sure. _"THEY WHAT?!" Patty and Liz cry in unison. I hear them put up the phone and I start heading up the stairs. They both start singing "EMMA AND KID SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." My gets really hot and I finally get in my room and lock the door. I check and make sure that all of my room is symmetrical then I go to sleep dreaming about the kiss over and over again.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Emma's POV

We get to school and go and find a seat I make sure to sit away from any of my friends. I made sure to drop my sister off with Maka's dad...he is apparently supposed to help Mary with changing into a weapon. I sit next to a kid wearing a black dress and had pink hair. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I get out my books and them turn to him/her. "Hi I'm Emma." I say smiling. "I I'm C-chr-chon-chrona." He/she says nervously. "Nice to meet you. Are you okay?" I ask. "I don't know how to deal with new people. Why d-don't y-you sit w-with your friends?" Chrona asks. "Well you see this guy I like kissed me and now my friends are gonna tease me." I whine slaming my head on the table. Then I look and there is a small black thing sticking out of Chrona's back. It talks in a squeaky voice "For someone with such big boobs you are really whiny." I start getting red with anger."Ragnarock that's not very nice." It starts hitting Chrona. Freaked out I pick up my stuff and move away. I end up sitting next to the wall on the bottom row. Right before the bell rings, Kid comes and sits next to me. I slam my head on the table and groan. Just then Stein enters and says that he is going to do another dissection. I groan even louder. I start to doodle in my notebook, then Kid passes me a note. I look at him and he is watching Stein proceed with his dissection. I open the note, in perfect handwriting were three words. **I love you.**

* * *

**Mwahahaha...I'm so evil! What will she say? What kind of weapon is Mary? Find out either tomorrow or in a couple of days...also I want to introduce a new male charecter. He will be a selfproficent weapon kinda like Justin. Soo...give me your ideas on this charecter. Put his name, age, what kind of weapon he is, what he looks like, and his personality. Also, remember in the first chapter how I said that all of the chapters would be shorter than a thousand words? I lied. Thanks. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	8. How do you feel?

**I, the evil lordess, have come back to write the next chapter. I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Emma's POV

I kept staring at the note. _He loves me...he loves...me...he...Death the Kid...loves...me...Emma Lewis. _Then Stein interrupts my thoughts. "Emma pay attention." "Y-yes sir." I say looking up. Bad move, there on the table was a bird cut open. Everything goes black.

Kid's POV

_Why is she taking so long to answer me? Did I just scare her away? _"Emma pay attention." "Y-yes sir." I look over and her face goes pale(or paler than she already was), then she passes out. Stein doesn't notice. "Emma just passed out. Can I take her to the nurse?" He glances up. "Sure, sure." I pick her up and put her on my back then I head to the nurses office. "Hi Nygus. She passed out in class and Stein told me to bring her down here." She looks at me "Just put her on the bed and head back to class. I lay her down on the bed and start to walk back. _Did she pass out because of my note?_

Emma's POV

I sit up. I look around and I'm in the nurse's office. I look over at Nygus "How did I get here?" She looks up at me. "Death the Kid did. Are you okay? Is you shoulder hurting you?" I shake my head, "My shoulder's fine. I passed out because...well...because of Stein's dissection." I admit. Suddenly a big blue man comes in. "Lord Death would like to see Emma." Pointing at him, I say, "W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Nygus walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry he's just a zombie. He's also my meister." _Just a zombie?! What is wrong with these people? _"Come Lord Death needs to talk to you." I start to follow him.

**In the Death Room...**

We get in the Death Room and the blue man walks away. "Y-yes you needed to talk to me?" He turns around. "Yes, I wanted to congradulate you on your first soul. I saw you got hurt, are you okay? I also heard you passed out in Stein's class because he was dissecting something?" he asks in his goofy voice. "Thank you. Yes my shoulder is fine, and yes, I did pass out because of his dissection...but I'm fine now." He looks at me with those black eyes. "Good, good. Now about my son." I feel my face get hot. "I understand that he has feelings for you, you do realize he isn't like a normal human, correct?" He asks me. I nod my head, "Yes sir...and I also understand that even if we do create a relationship that it will be most likely that I will...pass away before he does. Even though I know this I still love him and I want to be there for him until the very end." He looks at me a bit longer then nods his. "Now get back to class." I start to head back to class. _That was so weird. I have decided, when I get back I will tell Kid how I feel. _I get back in and Stein has finished the dissection and everyone is reading. "Are you feeling better?" he says, smirking. "Yes sir." I say. "Good, your instructions are on the board." I go and sit next to Kid. **Are you ok? **He writes in perfect handwriting. **_Ya...it's just that watchin a disection makes me faint._**He reads it then writes. **You still haven't said... **I take a deep breath. _**That's because there are no words to describe how I**_** feel.** He reads it and looks at me. I smile and write: _**meet me after class, kay? **_

**AFTER CLASS...**

Once the bell rings I grab my stuff and put it in my bag and then grab Kid's hand and start dragging him behind me. "Come on" and then we run before anyone can find us. We end up in a clearing with some trees around us. I start to climb a tree, "Up here" and we both climb up the tree just as we hear some voices. I look at Kid and put a finger over my mouth, signaling for him to be quite. "I saw them run this way." I hear Crystal say. "I bet they are making out somewhere!" Patty says. "THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR SAYS TO FORGET ABOUT THOSE TWO, I'M THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE GIVING ALL THE ATTENTION TO!" I hear Black*Star scream. "He's right you guys it's not cool to spy on them." Soul chips in. I look threw the leaves, the whole gang was there. They all start to walk away and then I'm guessing Maka looks for our souls. She sees them and is about to say something, then she sees my demon glare and instead runs away. I sigh in relief and turn around to see Kid looking at me, blushing. "What did you mean you couldn't describe the way you felt about me?" I settle down on a branch and explain. "I love you Kid. I feel like you and I were supposed to meet. I feel like around you, I can do or say anything." I watch him as he starts to blush. This time it's my turn to chuckle. He looks at me then smiles. Then we both start laughing. We laugh forever, then he says "Come on let's down before we fall." He climbs out and gets under me. At first while I'm climbing down, I'm fine...but then my foot slips and I fall. Fortunately for me, Kid was underneath me. Unfortunately for Kid, he was under me. I land on him, knocking him to the ground in the process. "Owww" I groan rolling off of Kid and look over to him. "You okay?" I ask concerned. "Ya, you should be more careful though. Next time I might not be there to catch you." He says sitting up. "Sorry, I'm the clumsiest person alive...and you call that catching?" I say laughing. He and I laugh some more then he gets up dusting himself off, then he holds his hand out to me. I grab it and he helps me up, then I dust myself off. I take my hair out of the messed up ponytail and shake my hair out. "Did I get all of the grass out of my hair?" He looks and pulls out a leaf. "There." I start to put it back in a ponytail, when Kid stops me. "Let me. I don't know what I would do if my girlfriend was asymmetrical." I giggle. " And I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a boyfriend as sweet as you." I say once he's done. Then I turn around and then Kid kisses me. I'm suprised for a second and then I kiss him back.

Mary's POV

"Mr. Spirit this isn't working." I complain. He is ticked, we'd been trying this for hours. "Just imagine your body changing." I try again and the next thing I know I am a dagger sticking out of the ground. "YAYYYYYY" He looks relieved. "Now just change back." When I try I become a sword. "WHAT THE HELL!" He screams. "I don't know!" I try again and this time I'm a bow. I try once more and this time I'm back to normal. "I think we should go to Lord Death." Mr. Spirit says.

* * *

**What is going on? What will happen with Kid and Emma now that they are in a relationship? This one was pretty short...and that's because my little sister and my best friend were going to kill me if I didn't post the next chapter. Remember the OC competition...if no one submits anything then I'll just make my own. Until tomorrow. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	9. Why are they saying these things?

**Thanks for all the awesome reveiws you guys! I did not realize I was awesome at writting seeing as my English teachers give me 80's on all of my papers...sorry about the time skip. I just didn't feel like writing so much. As you all should know I don't own Soul Eater nor will I probably ever. But what if I do, maybe that will be my goal in life...nah takes too much effort. Now childern time for a story.**

* * *

Emma's POV

**Emma's Diary**

These past few days have passed by so quickly. We found out by our parents, who had forgotten to mention the fact I am about to tell you about, that sometimes with the mix of the families like my parents that somehow some of the weapons got mixed into Mary giving her the abilities to transform into a sword, dagger, and a bow. Now she has to move in...luckily I plan to make her move in once she finds a meister, evil chuckle. Unfortunately, my sister being the bossy pants she is, she has not yet found one. Also, Kid and I announced that we were dating...everyone said they already knew we were. It feels good that now we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. This week Crystal and I are ready for the yearly challenge. The stakes are high...if she wins then she gets to read my whole diary to our friends! If I win, she will be my personal slave for a week. THE WORST PART IS, IF WE TIE THEN WE WILL GET BIKINIS AND WEAR THEM WHENEVER WE GO SWIMMING! This is why this year, we will not tie and I will win!

**End of entry**

I grab my bag and head out of my room. I knock on Crystal's door, then go in. She is still sleeping so I decide to drag her, and by drag I mean grab her feet and drag her into the kitchen. "AHHHH LET GO OF MEEEE!" She screams at me. "You should wake up now, school starts in an hour. She grumbles off to her bedroom and I look at the couch where Mary is sleeping. Then I remember how she told me to not wake her up, so I walk out of the apartment and off to school. On the way there I come across Liz and Patty along with Kid on the ground sobbing about his hair. "Hey you guys." I say looking to Liz and Patty questioningly. "Finally someone that can help! Patty thought it would be funny to say that you don't really love her because of his hair." I look at Patty and give her my demon glare and I sigh. I bend down and pat Kid on the head. "Kid I love you and your hair. Come on let's get up." He hides his hair with his arms, "DON'T LOOK AT MY ASYMMETRICAL HAIR! YOU ARE DISGUSTED BY IT!" _Patty messed him up big time. _"Kid look at me. I think you are perfect. Remember when I said that we all have flaws, well your hair is not one of those flaws. Actually, it makes you look super awesome-sauce!" I see him lift one of his elbows to look at me. I had my hair in a bun with a small peice of hair on each side that were not in the bun, I had a purple tank top on with a black cropped jean jacket with a pair of light blue jean shorts, and my black converses. "Really?" I smile. "Ya" Then he tackles me, "Not only are you perfectly symmetrical, but you talerate my asymmetrical hair!" Then he gets off of me and helps me up. We all start to walk, then Liz whispers in my ear, "Thanks sooo much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." I can understand, sometimes even I have a hard time with Kid. We get to school and Crystal is already there. My guess is that she snuck past us while I was dealing with Kid. Everyone is standing talking and I notice a guy with blonde hair standing coming up the stairs. I didn't know him, so I walk up to him and introduce myself. He looks at me then says, "You could give me the moon, but I want Uranus." Just then Kid walks up. _This isn't gonna be good. _"I'm sorry, but that was really cheesy, plus I have a boyfriend." He looks like I had just killed him. Then he straightens up. "Ah no worries. A ladies man like me doesn't need to worry. By the way I'm Ethan Scott." I had heard of him, "Oh you are that guy who came a couple of weeks ago. Ya didn't Black*Star beat you up." Kid says. _He is hot when he is jealous. _I think. "YAHOO SO YOU FINALLY CAME BACK!HERE FOR A REMATCH!?" Black*Star screams landing in front of me. Then Ethan spots Crystal and walks over to her. "Oh look you dropped you name tag." He bends down and hands her a pack of sugar, that clearly says SUGAR. "If you want me your gonna have to try harder. "Your last name should be Campbelle 'cause you're mmmm... GOOD!" He says. I walk over and push him out of the way. "Are you ready to begin our challenge?" She looks at me, "Of course." We high five and shout, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Everyone looks confused. "CRYSTAL ONCE STALKED A GUY SHE LIKED FOR 2 YEARS!" She goes pink. "Ya well Emma is a double D." She says and I feel my face go red. Soul and Ethan have a nose bleed, Black*Star falls over, and Kid's mouth just hangs open. "You won this round, but I shall defeat you next round." Then I stomp off to the restroom.

Mary's POV

I watched all of this go down then I watch Crystal start heading to class. I walk up to the group, who all look thoroughly confused. "I guess they decided to do this again this year." They look at me and Maka asks, "Do what?" I sigh and start to explain, "You see last year they decided to torture each other by telling their friends things that might embarress them or do something else that might torture them. Not only that, but they also put up stakes. This year if Crystal wins she gets to read Emma's diary to all of you. If Emma wins, Crystal will become Emma's personal slave for a week, and as you all probably know, Emma can be a...needy person." They all have a flashback and nod.

Black*Star's

"Go wake up Crystal, so I don't have to die."

Kid's

"Help me out of this tree!" She whined.

Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz's 

"Go get something else for me to try on."

Soul's

"Go make me a sandwich."

Back to Mary's POV

"And if they tie then they have to wear bikinis everytime they go swimming for the next year. Also everything they say must be true." They all seemed to understand so I walked away.

**Day One**

Emma's POV

I'm talking to Maka when Kid comes up behind me and raps his arms around me. "Well hello." I say. Then Crystal walks by, "She's vey ticklish you know." Then Kid tightens his grip. "DON'T YOU ahahahahahaha!" I scream as he starts tickling me. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream while laughing. Then I start to snort and lose my breath. Then he stops, "You're so cute when you snort." He says turning me around. "No I don't I sound like a pig." He thinks then leans in, "Well then you're a very cute pig." He says smiling then kisses me.

Later that day

I walk up to Ethan, Soul, and Black*Star. "You know once she dressed up in a maid costume?" Then I hand them some old pics of her. Soul and Ethan get a nose bleed and Black*Star passes out. _Guys are nasty monsters...except for Kid. This should be a victory for me! _I think with confidence and walk away while I hear Ethan and Soul trying to wake up Black*Star. Throughout the week we embaress and toture each other. At the end of the week we gather our friends and ask them who the winner is.

Mary's POV

I kick my soccer ball and it flies off somewhere. I go after it. When I find it I see a girl with brown hair, tan skin, and brown hair. "Oww. Watch where you kick that thing." Says the girl getting up. "Sorry 'bout that...by the way I'm Mary Ann." I say holding out my hand. "I'm Eva. I'm a meister but I don't have a weapon." I look at her shocked. "REALLY! I'm a weapon and I don't have a partner. We should be partners." She looks at me then smiles. "Ya that sounds fun." Then we walk off, talking more about ourselves.

Emma's POV

"Sooo who won?" Crystal and I ask in unison. Soul speaks up, "Well...you see...the person who won was..."

* * *

**Sorry this story was short and sucked. -.-' I am tired from school and play rehearsals. I'll try to wake up in the morning to post a new chapter but if I don't then don't expect a new chapter for the next couple of days. Thanks again for the awesome reviews and I promise the next chapter will be awesomeness and will have a fight scene. That's all I'm giving away. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	10. What's with all the questions?

**I'm sorry about the last chapter being so crappy...so as a "Please Forgive Me" present I am giving you this awesome chapter! As you all are more than aware of I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Now listen for the story.**

* * *

What happened while they were deciding the winner in Kid's POV

"I think Crystal should win...I mean who knows what's in Emma's Diary." Liz says. Maka and Tsubaki look a little disappointed and then agree. "No I think Emma shou..." I try to say, then Soul interrupts me. "Only because she is your girlfriend. They should tie then all us guys win." Soul says and then Maka Maka chops him. Ethan speaks up, "He has a point, I mean don't you want to see her and Crystal in a bikini." I give a glare. _Of course I want to see Emma in a bikini, but I don't want these...perverts seeing her like that. _"You guys never let me finish. If Emma wins, then Crystal has to do everything she says meaning we don't have to." They all seemed to realize the logic I was telling them.

Now they are telling them who won...in Emma's POV

"Emma." Soul says a bit depressed. "YES! FOR THE NEXT WEEK YOUR NEW NAME IS SLAVE!" I scream doing a victory dance. Crystal looks completely shocked. They all look at me and start to laugh. Just then Mary and a girl barge in the apartment. "GUESS WHAT THIS IS MY NEW MEISTerrrr...what's going on?" I stare at her then comprehend what she just said. Then I glomp the two of them. "Oh that's so great." Then I turn to Crystal and snap my fingers. "Slave, pack her things. She will be leaving immediatly." She sighs and does as I say and hands the bags to Mary and her meister. "But..." I interrupt, "I told you once you got a meister you were gonna leave. So...Bye" and I slam the door in their shocked faces. Mary opens the door and says "My meister's name is Eva and I am going on my first mission right now...BYE!" then closes the door. I am shocked, I grab Kid's hand, "We are going to see your father now. Slave, please escort our guests out then come with us." and I head off to the school, dragging Kid behind me. "Why are we going to my father?" He says finally getting on his feet. I may not be able to watch my sister in person, but your father has that mirror." I say. We get there and a few minutes later Crystal, I mean Slave, arrives then we go in to see Lord Death watching my sister and Eva walking in the streets of Death City. "Hi Lord Death. I heard my sister and her meister are on their first mission and I was wondering if I could watch." I say smiling. "Of course you can! Just so you know she and all the other first missions for people will take place in Death City. This is because of you. When you got hurt you could have died or could still be healing." He says. I wince a little. The wound may be gone, but thinking about it still makes me hurt. I look at the mirror and see what they are up against. The thing would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. It was very fat and a dark blood red. It's eyesockets where empty and it had weird sounds coming from it. My sister transforms into a bow and a glowing arrow appears when Eva pulls the string back. She shoots the hideous thing. It charges at her and Mary changes into a dagger. Eva steps out of the way and slashes a whole in the things enourmas stomach. What looks like puss starts to leek out of the thing and it laughs evily. "GROSS THAT'S SOO NASTY!" I shout closing my eyes then opening them. The thing throws a fist at Eva and she is slammed against the wall. "What is your problem?! Pay attention!" I shout. Mary changes into a sword and Eva jumps on the things belly, stabbing the hideous thing. It moves out of the way of the blade somehow and it throws Eva into the sky with his belly. She hits the ground. "Ouch that's gonna hurt in the morn..." I start to say. "Shinigami-Chop" and Lord Death karate chops me with one of his giant hands. I go and sit on the steps understanding he wants me to shutup. The fight goes on for a couple of hours. Finally, Eva slilces his stomach open and he dissappears leaving a soul floating in the air. "Well we should go." Kid says. They both get up to go, "I'll see you guys later...I have to talk to Lord Death." They both nod their heads and walk off. I turn around and see Lord Death staring at me. "Wassup?" He asks in his goofy voice. I take a deep breath, "I have some questions about Kid?" I looks at me with those black holes, giving me the signal to go on. "Why is Kid obsessed with symmetry?" He looks suprised. "I'm not sure he has been like this ever since he could talk. Is that it?" I shake my head, "No sir. What are the stripes in his hair?" He sighs. "It is a sign that shows he is a reaper. Why don't you ask Kid?" I sigh "Because I don't want to ask my boyfriend things that may or may not upset him. Is Kid immortal?" "Yes. Why are you asking me?" "Why are you asking so many questions?" "Why shouldn't I?" I take a deep breath. "Because of what I'm going to ask you... What happened to Kid's mom?"

* * *

**Ohhhh. What did happen to Kid's mom? What will happen to Emma? Please forgive me for the last chapter? Anyways next chapter we will find out what happened to Kid's mom. Just so you know it is what I think happened to her. Thanks for reading and possibly forgiving me. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet.**


	11. How do you turn immortal?

**Hey you guys just to let you know I will probably be posting maybe one or two chapters on weekdays. I have a month to go until school is over. Then you will get plenty of chapters. Just so you know Soul Eater is not mine. Now lay down and get ready for this epic tale.**

* * *

Emma's POV

He stared at me, "So this was your whole goal? Wasn't it?" He sighs. I get ready to be denied the knowledge I craved for. "I will tell. You have to promise me though that you won't let Kid know that you know." I nod my head. "As you know I am immortal and so is Kid. His mother was a human however. I loved her and always will. She and I both knew that our happiness would only be for a short time, because eventually she would die and I would continue to live. About a year after Kid was born a cocky witch named Ratmunda decided to attack Death City. Naveen, my wife, protected Kid. She wasn't strong enough and almost died. She was on her way to my door and I decided to give her some of my blood. In the Death family, many have found out about the reason we are immortal. Our blood. If injected with the blood of someone in the Death family there is a chance you could become immortal...you could also die. The steps that you must go through are agonizing not only for the person who recieved the blood, but their loved ones too. The first step is pain, next is hatred, and then there is depression. By the end you are either dead or not. If you die while trying to become immortal I cannot bring that person back. Kid's mom died during the second stage. Only one person has survived, I have never met this person. In fact this person's name has been lost. They have never come back to Death City. The only people who know this is me, the death scythes, Kid, and now you." I sank to my knees. I felt a tear slip down my cheek then another and soon I was sobbing. I was crying for Lord Death, Kid, and myself. There was a way to make me be able to be with him forever, it had seemed so close. Then it was taken from me. Kid would forever have to live with the pain of my death for the rest of his life, while I would just die. I look up. "Does this mean you don't want me to be with Kid?" I say sniffling. "No. I want you to be with him and make him happy. I want him to have a few years of happiness. But I want you to know what will happen after." He said shockling serious. "What happened to Ratmunda?" I ask standing up slowly and starting to recover. Then I hear a voice I had never heard. "I came back." I turn around and there is a woman who looks like a rodent. She had a furless pink tail. Her hair was a brownish color and she wearing some kind of fur. Then there is a voice that will haunt me forever. It was Lord Death. "Emma get out of her now." I started to move and then I felt pain and screamed.

Kid's POV

I hear a blood curtling scream. I yell at Crystal to stay put and I would go check it out. I ran as fast as I could and then I saw it. Emma was being held a few feet off the ground and she had what looked to be a rat's tail running through her gut. She was bleeding and then she saw me and held out her arm smiling then she passed out. I looked to see what monster had done this and I see a woman who fit the description of Ratmunda, the woman who killed my mother and now had probably killed Emma. "Ahhh its you. The one that woman was protecting. Now I shall kill you like I killed her and this girl." She said coldly. Just then my father tries to attack her and she lifts her soul protect. I heard someone running and it was Spirit. He changed and my father turned to me, "Get her out of here now!" I pick her up not caring about whether or not I got blood on me. I started to run to the infirmary. Just then Stien, Maka, Crystal, Sid, and Soul ran up to me. "We sensed a witch." Maka says and then she sees Emma. I turn to Stien, "It's Ratmunda." He nods and Sid runs down to the death room with Nygus. We all go into the room and I lay Emma's more than pale body on the bed. Crystal runs out of the room seeing her lifeless meister and Soul and Maka run after her. "Will she..." I try to finish the sentence but I couldn't. "I'm not sure. She punctured many of her organs." He says. Then her body start to glow and the inside of her starts to heal then it stops and she coughs up blood. "Kid." She says weakly. I grab her hand, "I'm right here." She starts to cry. "It hurts. Kid it hurts." She keeps repeating. I don't have time to think about what happened before she woke up. I turn to Stien. "Give her some of my blood." I say determined. "You now she could..." I interrupt him. "SHE COULD DIE ANY MINUTE. SHE WON'T SURVIVE THIS WOUND BUT MY BLOOD WILL HEAL HER AND SHE HAS AT LEAST A CHANCE TO LIVE!" I scream feeling hot tears run down my face. "But the chances she will die are much..." I stand up and pull up my sleeve. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST DO IT!" He sighs and he gets a needle and takes the blood then injects her with the blood. She starts to heal quickly and she seems relieved then her face is undescribably in pain. Once she has healed she starts writhing and screaming. I put one of her arms down. Then Maka, Soul, and Crystal run in. "Help me pin her down!" I demand. They do as I say then puts a mask on her and she soon falls asleep.

Mystery Person's POV

I can feel it. Someone has been injected with the Death's blood. I start to pack my things. I get a ticket for the next flight for Death City showing them my special pass. Once I get on I go to the bathroom. I look at my reflection. I soak my face and my black hair. _Maybe...just maybe...I can save this person. Then I won't be the only one. _I look at myself. I could pass off as 40 at the most maybe younger. _Looks can be decieving seeing as I'm 798 years old. I can still remember the day that I woke up. Her beautiful ocean eyes before she died. I may be cursed with loneliness but this person won't be. It must be a girl. I heard Lord Death had a son. He must be the one who has done this. I will help her and guide her. She won't be as ill-prepared as I was when I changed. I can tell this one will live. For some reason this feeling is different from the other ones. The ones that died. This one was strong. She can_ _do it and she will do it._ I go back to my seat and the flight attendent comes to me. "When will we land?" I ask her. "An hour Mr. Jones." She replies. I laugh and she looks startled. "Don't call me that. Just call me Matthew." She looks at me questioningly. "Yes Mr. Matthew."

Kid's POV

_She knew about what had happened to my mother. That's what she was talking to my father about. _I think holding Emma's hand as she slept wincing everyonce in a while. Just then a man with Black hair, grey eyes, and tan skin barges in with Stien behind him trying to stop him. "Are you the one who did this?!" He demands pointing at me. "Did what?" I say shocked. Then my father comes in. "Sir who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks seriously. He chuckles and pulls out an I.D. "Matthew Jones. I'm here to help her survive, because of this brat." He says pointing at me. I was about to say something when Emma wakes up. "Kid what's going on?" She was on painkillers so she didn't hurt as much. Matthew walks over. "Don't worry I know how to help you." He says comforting her, making her look confused. "I'm sorry but how would you know how to help her survive?" My father asks, I hear his goofy voice coming back. "Because I'm the only one to survive this. I'm the one who survived while the rest died. I am the human turned immortal." The whole room was quiet.

* * *

**Will Emma survive? Who is this Matthew? Thanks for forgiving me and still reading. New chapter maybe tomorrow or Saturday. The next chapter will be titled "Why is there so much PAIN?" Thanks. ^-^ -Rose Lawliet**


	12. Why is there so much PAIN?

**I'm sooooo sorry for not posting sooner. My laptop broke and I had exams and con prepping. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Just so you know I don't own Soul Eater and never will. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kid's POV

I stand up. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He glares at me. "And exactly what is impossible about it? Nothing is." Crystal walks in just then. "I'm back." She says emotionlessly. "Bye I'm going to be busy for a little." My dad says walking out. Matthew looks at Crystal and I and tells us to meet him outside to the balcony. When we walk out there he yells at us. "Could you take any longer?! I need to talk to the two of you about Emma. I'm going to need your help speeding up this process…it's the only way for her to survive this. But I need BOTH of you to trust me." We look at each other then nod. "Good right now she needs to be as comfortable as possible. Ok…whatever she needs. We need to get back in there Crystal I need you to go with someone to go find Stein and bring him back Kid you stay here." We nod and go back in. Everyone is there. I get Liz to get out of my chair and sit back down next to my girlfriend grabbing her hand and watching her beautiful smile.

Crystal's POV

_I need to get someone to help me. Well all of the girls are talking to Emma. Soul and Black*Star are both pervs. That just leaves Ethan. I don't think he is a perv…just pretends to be one._ "Hey Ethan can you help me find Stein?" I ask. He grins. "Is that a date? If it is I'll come." I roll my eyes and then grab his wrist. "Let's go." I eventually let go of his arm. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't left her in there she wouldn't have been hurt. I wouldn't have to be looking for Stein. If she only had a better weapon. _Ethan interrupts my thoughts. "Are you ok?" I look up. "Of course I am." "You shouldn't lie; some say it's bad for the soul." I get angry. _How dare he try and say I'm upset, even if I am! _"It's about Emma isn't it? You know there is NOTHING you could do! It was a witch...A POWERFUL ONE!" I'm taken aback by his outburst. "Why do you even care?!" "B…b…be…because you're my…my…my friend." He stutters. "Why are you all nervous?" I question. "I'm not nervous!" I grab his arm. "You sure?" I grin at him. "Y-yes!" I let go and run behind him then jump on his back. "Really?" He is a bit surprised. "Really?" "Really really." "YES!" I jump off his back and ruffle his hair. "Fine." I sigh. We check Stein's office but he isn't there so we check the library and sure enough he is there with a couple of books piled around him. "Hey Professor Stein Matthew needs you." He looks up. "I'll be there in a minute." He picks up his books to check them out. On our way back Ethan tries to talk to me. "Are you feeling any better?" I look at him. "Not really. I mean if I had been there, maybe…" "You would have died, huh how does that sound? Or you could have been captured. Or maybe that would be you in there instead of her!" He screams. I start to tear up. "Why would you even care if any of that happened to me?!" "Because…" I interrupt him. "Because you're my friend?!" "NO! Because I love you!" He blushes and I feel may face grow warm. I turn around and start to walk back. "We should head back." I don't if he was following me or not but I just kept walking. When I got back Stein was already there talking with Matthew. "Hey where is Ethan?" Soul asks me. I start to blush. "Uhhh…the…bathroom." I lie. Black*Star and Soul go and look for him and I go over to Emma. "How ya feeling?" I ask. "Fine…what's wrong with you?" she asks. "N-nothing." "Really. Crystal, I'm your best friend I know when something's up. Is it…omgosh its Ethan isn't it?! He did something. Did he…no…oh…I got it. He told you he loved you and then you got freaked out then walked away and now your realizing you like him." _How did she figure it out?! Oh ya I forgot she has what she calls her 'sixth sense'. But do I like him? I mean he always makes cheesy, stupid jokes, but he always knows how to cheer me up and his eyes always sparkle with cheerfulness and...What am I thinking?! I like him. I mean I don't like him. Right? _"I was right. I always am." Emma brags. Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki giggle. I turn bright red. "No way!" This just makes them giggle harder.

Ethan's POV

_I'm so stupid! Why did I do that? She doesn't even think of me that way. _I lean against a wall and slump down to the ground. A couple minutes pass and Soul and Black*Star show up. "No need to worry the Mighty Black*Star has arrived!" Soul realizes something's up and sits beside me. "What's up?" "I told Crystal I liked her and messed up everything." He looks at me. "Well depends on if you told her coolly or not." I look down. "No I was lecturing her and then it just came out." "That's not cool at all. Hey tonight you should take her on a date we can get the girl's to help us." I look at him. "That sounds great let's go now to plan.

**Later**

Emma's POV

Everyone except Kid left and he was sleeping. I sigh. "I hope her date goes well. I have only been on one date with Kid. I want some candy." Just then Matthew walks in and sits beside me quietly. "Whatcha need?" I ask. "All reapers and immortals have an obsession. Kid's is symmetry for example. But when you are a human who is changing, there are certain…signs to tell you what your obsession will be. I am obsessed with the color green. When I was changing I had to wear the color green or I would get hives and now I always have to have some kind of green or I go insane. Tell me if you could have one thing right now what would it be?" I think for a second. "Ummm…how about some cake? No I would want chocolate or I know one of those giant lollipops! Ya that's it." He sighs. "Well tonight why don't you try and figure out Lord Death's obsession?" Then he stands up and leaves.

Crystal's POV

"Hey you guys can this be a quick dinner? I am really tired." Patty giggles. "Nope." I sigh. Maka gets a text and then we show up at a dinner. It's called Lula's. We walk in and the host asks if we already have a table. They all point at me. "She does. She is sitting over there and we are sitting over there." Maka says pointing at two tables on opposite sides of the room. Soul and Black*Star are sitting at their table and at mine was…Ethan. "Have fun." Says Liz and they walk to their table. Angrily I stomp over to Ethan and sit down. I glare at him for a little. He breaks the silence. "I know you like Mountain Dew so that's what I got you." "Stalker much?" He looks into my eyes with his light blue ones. "Why are you so angry at me?" I roll my eyes. "Hmmm let me think…my bff is in the hospital, I'm a tired ginger, and now I have to go on a date with you!" He looks extremely hurt. "You can go home if you want. I just wanted to make up for telling you how I felt like I did. But I am paying." I wanted to makeup for how I reacted. "No I'll stay…besides THEY wouldn't let me leave." I smile and he smiles back. _Maybe I do like him. _"What are you going to get? I was thinking about getting a burger and you could get something and then we could split a dessert?" I look at the menu. "The cheeseburger sounds good. For dessert how about the carrot cake?" He nods and the waiter asks for our order. We get our food quickly and then while we wait for dessert and the check we talk. The cake was delicious. I planned to walk home with Maka and Soul but when I look around I realize they already left. "I can walk you home. I mean I do live in that building." I am completely surprised. "WHAT?!" "Ya I just live a floor above you." The waiter brings the check and he pays then we leave. The walk home is full of laughter. We stop in front of my apartment door. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7." I get on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. He frowns and checks his watch. "That's 8 hours away." I smile. "Awww...too bad." He chuckles. "Fine." Then he kisses me and heads up stairs. Dazed I change into my pjs and lay down. _What does this mean?_

Emma's POV

I feel a sharp pain in my gut and wake up. "kid…Kid…KIDDDD!" I scream. He falls out of his chair. "What's wrong?" He asks rushing over to my bed and holding me in his arms. I start to cry. "I-it's gotten worse. Kid it hurts more." Matthew comes barging in. Kid looks at him. "She says it's gotten worse." Another stab and I scream. "That means she has almost done with this stage."

**A couple of hours later**

Everyone was there they all looked worried. Who wouldn't be though I had been screaming in pain for five hours. I screamed when I felt the worst pain I had ever felt then it stopped. "It's gone!" I hug Kid and he kisses me but I pull away. "No. It's your fault that this is happening." I say. Matthew pushes everyone out except for Kid and Crystal. "Stage two has begun." It make me angry how he ignores me so I yell at him. "Mr. Green it's not nice to freaking ignore me! Slave hit him then get me some strawberry icecream! Oh and I figured it out it's his reflection! Who else would look in the mirror that much?!"

* * *

**What is her obsession? What will happen with Ethan and Crystal? How much hatred does Emma have? Will ever stop being so mean? Will you ever forgive me? Will I ever not ask questions? Find out tomorrow! I love all of you guys thanks for the support! Another reason I didn't update was because I got an F on a paper and thought I was a bad writer, but then I read all of your nice reveiws! 3 -RoseLawliet ^-^**


	13. Why is everyone shouting?

**So this chapter is extra long because of my abscence. I got sick, had a family death, and this has taken me 3 days. I love you guys sooo much. In a none creepy way...is that even possible? Anyways, I don't own Soul Eater blah blah blah. Now read my hard work.**

* * *

Kid's POV

I stare at Emma confused. "What about mirrors?" She screams at me. "Your freaking father is obsessed with his own reflection! Just like you are obsessed with symmetry and Mr. Green is obsessed with green! He could be a friggin leprechaun!" He replies to her. "You are correct about Lord Death, but please don't call me Mr. Green." I turn to Matthew. "Why is she acting like this?" He looks at me. "This is the anger stage. We have to let her tell us everything she hates. It seems easy, but it may be bad seeing as she seems like a person who tries to make people happy." She jumps from the bed. "I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" She yells at us with her face turning red. I rush over to her. "Emma, calm down…" "NO!" Mathew and Emma scream in unison but what they say afterwards makes me have to think for a minute and then I figure out Matthew said. "She is supposed to express her anger." And Emma yelled quickly. "Calm down you try to calm down I might die and it's your fault so why should I calm down why don't you try it? Huh it's NOT easy!" Just then Crystal's phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket and answers it without consulting the screen. "Hey Mrs. Lewis. What's up?" Even though she wasn't on speaker phone, we could still hear her. "WHERE'S MY BABY GIRL?! IS SHE OK?! EMMA? EMMA? EMMMAAAA?!" Emma snatches the phone out of Crystal's hands. "What do you want MOM?!" Crystal tries to take back her phone. "Put it on speaker phone." She puts it on speaker phone. "I was calling to see how my eldest daughter was doing and to tell her that I am about to board a plane to DeathCity." She says calmly. "I can pick up your mom when she gets here seeing as you don't want me here." I say. She turns to me. "Who said I didn't want you here? I want you here so I can yell at you some more!" She informs me crossing her arms and giving the phone back to Crystal. "You still there?" "Yes my plane is about to leave I should be there in about 2 hours." She looks at me. "Ok Kid and I will pick you up." There is a moment of silence. "Isn't Kid Emma's boyfriend?" Emma snatches the phone. "Yes mom. Now get on your stupid flight." Then she hangs up. She plops down on her bed. "Slave why don't you do something useful and get Stein so he can take this stupid I.V. out and I can go home and clean for my stupid mom." Crystal rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Kid can you take her home and make sure she doesn't break something?" I nod. "What would make you think I would break something? Ho please I won't break anything!" She says. Crystal walks out in search for Stein. While we sit in silence I realize that I have never met Emma's mom before. "What does your mom look like?" Emma rolls her eyes and searches her bag pockets for a cell phone. She tosses it to me. "She is the one on the right side of me the one on the left is Mary Ann…Where the heck is she anyways!? Her sister could…you know…and she is off lollygagging!" I answer back. "She said she was going to go get some bird food then feed your bird." I look at the picture" I answer back. "She said she was going to go get some bird food then feed your bird." I look at the picture of Emma, Mary Ann, and another woman. She looked almost exactly like Emma, the only difference were here brown eyes, red hair, and nose. She was very beautiful and looked 34 at the most. If I had seen her with Emma I would have thought she was her big sister. "How old is your mom? She looks 34." She glares at me. "She is 42." Just then Stein walks in with Crystal and the gang tagging along behind him. "Took you long enough!" Emma says rolling her eyes. "Now take this out, so I can go home. Someone needs to go tell Mary Ann my mom is coming and Slave go to the store and get some groceries." Stein starts to take the I.V. out and the girls excluding Crystal leave to go find Mary Ann and her weapon. "What do you want me to get from the store?" Stein finishes and Emma starts to clean up her stuff. "Can you remember this or do I need to write it down?" She asks sarcastically and then continues. "I need some things for me to cook, some ice-cream, snack stuff, ice-cream, some drinks, preferably Mountain Dew and Coke, and some ice-cream." Crystal rolls her eyes, grabs her purse and Ethan, and walks out.

Emma's POV

I turn to Soul and Black*Star. "Go do something productive in your life for once." I say and pick up my bag and start to head to my apartment. I realize that Matthew and Kid are following me, so I turn around. "What do you two want?" Matthew speaks first. "I need a place to stay and so I decided since I will be your mentor once you finish your change I might as well stay with you." "And Crystal told me to come with you. I would have anyways because you are my girlfriend." Kid adds. I look at Matthew. "You can't just invite yourself. One I just met you. Two you are a guy. Three I have no room. Four I already have to deal with Crystal and don't want to deal with you. When did you decide to become my 'mentor'?" I turn to Kid. "And I am well aware what she said, but I'm not fragile nor am I in the mood to have the both of you following me. Matthew is staying with you because you have room and I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind…so Kid you can follow me and Matthew go do something else." Then I turn back around and continue walking. I hear Matthew walk off and Kid follows me to the apartment. When we get inside I see the mess of me being gone for just one or two days. I sigh and close the door behind Kid. "We have an hour till my mom arrives. You will need to leave in about 40 minutes. That means my mom will get here at the apartment in about an hour and a half. If you help me and not worry about perfection for 40 minutes we can get this done." He looks around and then nods. I decide to work on the kitchen while he works in the living room. After about twenty minutes I have finished. "Hey Kid." He looks over at me. "Do you know if there are any job openings anywhere? I have been looking everywhere and haven't been able to find one." He nods no. "But we can look once this is all done." I help him finish up and then he heads off to go get my mom. I go into Crystal's room seeing as my mom was going to stay in there. After all my parents pay the rent and I am the ONLY one trying to find a job. When I walk in I see the mess of Crystal. "UGHHHHHH!"

Kid's POV

I arrive at the airport and wait for Emma's Mom. _Wait…Matthew is staying at my house! I hate that guy. For some reason he thinks it's my fault and even though it is he doesn't have to point it out every two seconds. Where is she? I hope she likes me…_Immersed in my thoughts I don't realize that the woman who I believe is Emma's Mom is looking around for me. I walk over and hold out my hand. "I'm Death the Kid. Your Emma's mom correct?" She shakes my hand and smiles. "Yep, but where is Emma?" She answers in a southern accent. "She's at the apartment cleaning up. Do you want me to get your bags?" She nods and we start to walk out. "So you are the one who is obsessed with symmetry. Emma talks about you all the time. She described you perfectly." "Really? I know that she is my girlfriend, but I didn't think she would talk about me that much." She nods. "But it makes me think…you two haven't…you know?" I blush and stutter. "O-of c-course not, we've only been dating a couple of weeks." She smiles. "Just checking."

Emma's POV

I finish cleaning up and take out the trash. Crystal walks in with Ethan a few minutes later with groceries. "Hey Crystal, how about we keep your room clean so I don't have to clean it?" I say sarcastically. She sets down the groceries. "Well you didn't…" "Yes I did. My mom is staying in your room. Don't even argue, because my parents pay the rent AND I am the only one looking for a job. When you start looking for a job my mom can stay in my room." She sighs and starts to put up the groceries. I lean against the counter. "So are you two a thing now, because you act like it." They both look at me. "Maybe." Crystal answers. "I hope so." Ethan answers. I raise an eyebrow. "What did you say?" He shakes his head. "Nothing." I roll my eyes and decide to start dinner. I decide on making spaghetti and meatballs. I make the meatballs and start to boil the water when Kid and my mom walk in. I run to her and give her a giant huge. "Mom!" "Hey sweetie" she replies hugging me back. "Hey second mom." Crystal says hugging my mom. I remember that I was cooking and I go back to the stove. "Kid, Ethan are you guys staying for dinner?" I ask. "Sure." They reply in unison. "Mom you're staying in Crystal's room. Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes." I inform everyone. My mom goes to Crystal's room and Crystal and Ethan go sit on the couch to watch T.V. I put the noodles in and Kid comes up behind me. "How are you feeling?" I turn around. "Kid, like I said I'm not fragile. I'm fine." "I know, but we never know…I think I should stay the night tonight in case something happens…or maybe you should come stay with me. I mean Matthew will be there and so will I." "Kid my mom is here! Do you know what she will think?! No…no. I understand what you mean…but no…no!" I whisper to him. "Emma I know why your worried, but I just want to take care of you. You are my girlfriend, it's my job!" He whispers back, looking in my eyes. "I am fine. I'm going to be fine! You don't have to babysit me!" "Emma you have to stop denying what is happening." He protests. I turn back to stir the noodles. "I'm not denying anything. I understand what is happening and I have Matthew. None of the others had him or anyone like him when they were changing." "I know but I love you and I want to take care of you." I put the spoon on the counter a little more loudly than I meant. "You know what?! Go and ask my frigging mom! I am perfectly fine and I don't need you to worry." He looks at my with a guilty face. "I'm sorry." He tries to hug me but I push him back. "Just leave me alone for a few minutes." I say pointing out of the kitchen. He turns and walks out. I turn back to finish cooking.

Kid's POV

I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where Crystal and Ethan are staring at the doorway of the kitchen. "Everything okay in there?" Crystal asks concerned. "Ya, I just made her a little angry. Do you know where her mom is?" She shakes her head and points to her room. I wave and head over to the door. I knock and hear her mom tell me to come in. I walk in and close the door behind me. "You're worried aren't you? About her." She questions once I close the door. I nod. "Yes ma'am." She pats on the bed beside her. I sit down and she grabs my hand in both of hers studying it. "She has always been very sickly. We would put her on vitamins, take her to the doctor, and even keep her home from school when sicknesses started to go around the school, but she always got sick. We didn't understand why. Both her brother and sister never got sick…but even when she was sick, she was always full of joy and making everyone laugh. One day I asked her why she was always so happy. She told me that she was the older sister for her friends and family, she wasn't aloud to show weakness or else everyone else would be unhappy, and that all she wants to do with her life is make everyone else happy. So far she has stuck to that promise, but now I think it's her turn to be made happy. My point is that she is a strong, young woman. She depends on you so much. Every night she calls me and tells me everything about you and I honestly couldn't wait to meet you. I need you to take care of her when I'm not here…can you promise me that?" _It all makes sense why she acts like she does. _"I promise." She smiles and lets go of my hand. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She says starting to stand up. "Well sort of. I was wondering if I could stay here just for tonight in case something happens." She opens the door. "That was it? Of course you can but you will be staying in the living room on the couch. I brought an air mattress so Crystal can stay in Emma's room on it." We walk out and the smell of Emma's wonderful cooking takes over my senses. Ethan is setting the table while Emma and Crystal are bringing out the food. The table has six chairs, two on each side and one at both ends. I sit on one side, Crystal sits across from me with Ethan on the other side, Emma's mom sits on one end, and Emma comes and sits next to me. "Well I didn't cook so we could stare at it. Dig in." Emma says starting to serve herself, so we all start to do the same thing. "I made all of the meatballs small and as perfect as possible so you can have 8." I look at them and sure enough they are perfect little balls. "Thanks." I say while putting 8 of them on my plate. Once I have my plate fixed, I take a bit of the spaghetti. It was delicious and beyond words to explain how good it was. "This is great!" Emma looks at me. "What did you think that I cooked horribly?" "I never said that. I was complimenting you." There was another silence. "So…uh…where are Mary Ann and her weapon, Erica right?" Emma nods. "I was wondering the exact same thing normally they are both over here mooching of off Crystal and I." The door slams open just as Emma finishes. "Sorry we are late we had to…oh hey mommie." She had a bag of bird feed under one of her arms and Erica was hiding behind her. "Why is it you two never eat at your house?" Emma asks angrily, getting up and picking up two rectangle Tupperware boxes. "Well, neither of us cooks as great as you. Here is your bird food." Emma points to her room and hands Erika the boxes. "Put it in there. You guys each get a box and next time come by earlier…now head up to your apartment before Erica's mom gets home and starts to worry." Emma says shooing them out after Mary Ann puts down the seed. They wave goodbye and close the door.

Emma's POV

I go and sit back down at the table. "Why isn't her mom home yet?" My mom asks. I grab my now empty plate and put it in the sink, then walk back and sit down. I think back to what she told me. "Well, her dad was a weapon and he died a few years ago in an accident. Her mom has to work two jobs, so she doesn't get home until late most nights. That's why they come here to get food from me. Sometimes she gets home early enough to make dinner…I've heard that she is great at cooking though." My mom smiles and goes to put up her plate taking everyone else's. "Kid you should probably go and get your stuff and Ethan you should probably be heading home." I glare at Kid. "Hey mom can you rinse those dishes off and put them in the dishwasher?" "Sure." She shouts back. "Well I better head up. Bye!" Ethan says leaving. "I'll get the air mattress." Crystal says leaving and going into my room to pump up the air mattress. "Emma, your mom said it was fine. Don't get angry." Kid says holding up his hands. I sigh, "Go get your stuff you idiot…and be back in 15 minutes or else I'll worry and get angrier." He nods and smiles. "I love you." He says getting up and kissing me on the top of the head. "Whatever." I say rolling my eyes. He smiles and closes the door. I go to the linen closet pulling out a sheet and a blanket. I hear the air pump turn on in the other room. I start to set up a sleep place for Kid. _ I can't believe he convinced my mom into him staying here._ I finish setting up and I got take one of the extra pillows out of my closet, passing Crystal getting sheets for the mattress, and put it one the couch then I plop down on the loveseat. I turn the T.V. on and start to watch Adventure Time. My mom comes and sits down next. "He's cute. I can tell you love each other a lot." "Mommmmmm" I groan. "Emmaaaaa…you do realize you can't leave him. I mean he is a great guy and what is happening to you is more than marriage. You'll have to live with him forever." I sigh. "I know mom. I didn't exactly ask for this to happen to me just yet. Not that I was planning on this happening like this, but I was going to try to become immortal another way. I do love him even though he can have his moments. By the way do you know if there is any ice-cream in there?" She sighs. "Fine, I'll go look." I get up and head into the kitchen opening the freezer. There were three cartons of strawberry bluebell ice-cream. I grab one, close the door, and grab a spoon. "You're going to get fat." My mom says. I just grunt.

Kid's POV

I get back to the house in 5 minutes and head upstairs to pack. I grab some pjs, some clothes for tomorrow, and some toiletries packing them neatly into a duffle bag. I zip the bag and start to head out when Liz and Patty block my way. "Where do you think you're going?" Liz questions. "I'm staying at Emma's so I know that nothing happens." I say shoving in between them to leave opening the door and just as I close them I hear Patty say. "Sure you are." I sigh and head back to Emma's.

Emma's POV

"I'm heading to bed don't stay up too late." My mom says getting up and kissing me on the forehead. A few minutes later, I look down and realize I have eaten a fourth of this and then Kid walks in. I look at the clock. "Right on time…are you trying to mess with me now." "No…you are going to share that ice-cream?" He asks sitting on the couch. I sigh, "Go get you a spoon." I sigh moving to the couch, while he gets a spoon from the kitchen. He sits down and I hand him the ice-cream. "What are we watching?" He asks. "So first you stay at my house, and then assume that I cook badly, and now you make fun of what I watch. Really?" He wraps his arm around me. "Only one of those three things is true. I am staying in your apartment, but I never thought you cooked badly and I just wanted to know what we were watching. I think we have had enough ice-cream it's almost gone." I look down and he was right. I put the lid on it and handed it to him along with the spoons. He takes them into the kitchen and comes back, sitting beside me pulling me close.

Kid's POV

I wrap my arm around her. "I'm sorry…this is just really hard for me." She says looking me in the eyes. "I know. I want you to know that I will always be there for you…and I think the reason this is happening proves that. I love you so much." She reaches up and messes with my hair. "You need a haircut your hair is starting to get too long."

Emma's POV

I ruffle his hair. "You need a haircut your hair is starting to get too long." He reaches up to his hair. "You messed up my hair!" "Kid not everything has to be perfect! I hate it when you do this!" I scream whisper. He calms down and hugs me. "I'm sorry. I'll get better about it." I kiss him. "Thank you. Now I need to go to bed. Sleep tight, love you." I say getting up and walking into my room. Crystal is already asleep, so I change into a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt and lay down. Soon I drift off into the blackness.

**In The Morning**

I wake up and look over to see that Crystal had left, obviously, for school. I look at my alarm clock and it says 9 o'clock. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I decide to make some pancake for myself and my mom and Kid. I hear a groaning sound and then a thump from the living room. I rush into the living room, seeing Kid lying on the ground starting to get up. "Well good morning." He glares at me and yawns. "What time is it?" I look at the clock. "9:13" When I say this he immediately wakes up. "We're late for school!" I cover his mouth with my hand. "Shhhh! You're gonna wake up my mom. It's Friday and in my condition I'm sure neither of us has to go to school today." I go back into the kitchen, followed by Kid. "You're making pancakes." I nod. "Hey…how is it that you wake up looking perfect like that." He raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" I pour some batter. "I mean your pjs aren't wrinkled and your hair isn't even messed up." He shrugs his shoulders. "I have to be symmetrical always." I groan. "You don't have to be friggin perfect Kid." "Sorry." He apologizes. "Anyways so I know I'm supposed to be resting but I need a job. So how about we do that instead." I say putting the pancake on a plate and pouring another. "Are you serious?" He says. "Yes I am serious Kid. Unlike you, my parents aren't rich; they can't pay for my rent very much longer. My choices are getting a job or go home. Which one do you like better? I also need food, unless if I survive this you then want me to starve to death. You are just like Crystal, you both expect me to magically pull money out of my pocket and you both never want to help." He looks hurt and angered at the same time. "Maybe if you would tell me things like this I would understand, but I what I don't understand is how I don't want to help. I mean…" I interrupt him. "Oh how have you helped me? I get hurt and then you get Stein to inject your blood into me. That has helped a lot. I was in pain for two days!" "I'm sorry I was giving the love of my life the chance of living longer." I scoff and shove a plate of pancakes into his hands. "Enjoy. I'll eat in my room." I grab my plate and walk into my room. I eat my pancakes and then get dressed.

Kid's POV

_What just happened? _I think to myself sitting on the couch and eating the pancakes. I hear Emma's mom groaning and opening the door. "What's the racket?" "Your daughter overreacting." I answer. "Sounds normal. She cooked pancakes, yummy." She says going into the kitchen and making a plate.

Emma's POV

I finish parting my hair, brush it, and then straighten it. I look in the full-length mirror. I'm wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and some 3-inch black heels I found in the back of my closet. I have natural makeup and have pulled my hair into a braid. I grab my purse and leave my room. "Don't you look fancy?" My mom says from the couch where Kid also sits. "Yes I'm going to look for a job." Just then there was a knock on the door. I open it to see Matthew standing there. "Great. You can hang out with my mom and Mr. Perfect, Mr. Green have fun! Love you mom. I'll be back in a couple hours." I say shoving my way past him and go down stairs, pulling out my list of open jobs that I hadn't already visited. I decide to go to the art gallery for an opening as a receptionist.

Kid's POV

Matthew walks in confused. "What's her problem?" I sigh. "We had a fight and now she is going job hunting." He shrugs his shoulder and holds out his hand. "At least she is getting her anger out. I'm Matthew Jones." Emma's mom shakes his hand. "I'm Christie, Emma's mom. You can BOTH call me Christie." Matthew and I nod. "So do you want to stalk Emma with me? It's fun." Christie asks. I raise in eyebrow. "Trust me. Now go get ready. Oh you know what? We can disguise ourselves, she has wigs." She says rushing into Emma's room pulling a box back to the living room. "What's in there?" Matthew asks. "Emma's cosplay wigs." I answer. She pulls out a medium length blonde wig. "You guys choose one out and then we could act like a family!" She says rushing into Crystal's room. "Now I know where Emma's excitement comes from…" I root through the box and find the wig Emma told me she uses for her England cosplay and grab some clothes out of my bag. I go into the bathroom and change and put the wig on. I look like a normal teenage boy, I'm kinda glad that I just brought a jacket and jeans. When I come out Christie has on the blonde wig with a pair of sunglasses. Matthew has on a light brown wig. "Do we have to?" I moan. Christie grabs her purse and opens the door. "Come on."

Emma's POV

I walk into the art gallery. It is white and a hallway leads to a room with artwork. The lobby is very sophisticated. I walk up to the front desk and ring the bell and wait. A couple minutes later a woman in designer clothes and heels walks out. "How may I help you?" I hold out my hand. "I am Emma Lewis. I saw that you had a job opening here is my resume." She shakes my hand and I pull a copy of my resume out, and then hand it to her. She looks it over and looks at me. "It says here that you are 16. Is that correct?" I nod. "Yes ma'am. Is that a problem? I'm very responsible. I was taking honors classes and working every weekday where I was last living." She looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry but we only hire 18 or older. I would hire you otherwise." I try to pretend like it doesn't bother me. "Oh…thank you for your time." I walk out and sigh. I pull out my list and cross of the art gallery. I have 3 more on my list: Death Bucks, Walgreens, and Lula's Café. I decide to go to Death Bucks. I walk in. "Welcome to Death Bucks. How may we help you?" I look around it's fairly empty except for a blonde man, what seems to be his blonde wife, and a reluctant blonde son, there are some teenagers in the corner, and some elders at a center table. I step up to the counter. "Hi I heard there was a position open…" she interrupts me. "I'm sorry but that position was filled yesterday." I am surprised, but no wonder I didn't know I was in a hospital bed. "Oh…um ok well here is my number in case another position opens up and can I have a mango smoothie?" I hand her my number and she walks away to go make my smoothie. I see her try to nonchalantly throw away the paper. While her back is turned I stick my tongue out. I look over at the laughing teenagers in the corner, and look at the elders who are shocked and start to leave. The family reactions are the most interesting. The boy is trying not to laugh, the man is gazing off in space, and the woman is shocked. I stop and wait for my smoothie. She hands me the smoothie and I pay her. "What no tip?" I turn around. "Oh ya…the next time you have someone ask for a job, don't throw away their number, because I'm sure if they called your boss they would be unhappy and…oh you know…fire you. Bye." I say waving.

Kid's POV

_Did she just do that?! _The girl behind the counter scoffs and walks into the kitchen. "I guess we better go. The only place I know that has job openings is Lula's Café." We all get up and head to Lula's.

Back to Emma

I walk out of Walgreen's. "Grrr! Lula's is the only place left I don't know what I'm gonna do if their positions are filled up!" I say to myself, starting my trek to Lula's. I get in front of the diner and am relieved by the help wanted sign. I walk in the place has a couple of tables filled. I see a familiar set of blondes at one table. I study them closely and the look familiar…like people I know… "Welcome to Lula's are you here for lunch or the job position?" I look at Ethan…or someone who looks like Ethan. "Huh? Oh the uh job. I'm sorry but do you know an Ethan…" He rolls his eyes and interrupts me. "Yes he is my brother." I am completely taken aback. "Really he is dating my best friend." "Huh seems like we both learned something. Oh uh come back here to talk to the manager." I follow him back behind the kitchen where he stops in front of an office door. He walks in and I follow him in. The room is painted a light blue with a window, white shades, a book case with cook books, a desk, two empty chairs, an occupied chair, and a name tag that reads **Lucy L. Brookes**. In the occupied chair sits a woman who looks to be in her early 30's with chocolate hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. "She is her for one of the job openings." She nods her head and he leaves, closing the door behind him. She motions for me to sit and I sit in one of the seats. I pull out my resume and hold it out. "My name is Emma Lewis, I am 16 years old, and I attend the DWMA." She takes my resume and puts it on her desk not even glancing at it. "I'm Lucy Layla Brookes or Lula for short. Tell me how often do you cook and who taught you?" She says shaking my hand. "I cook almost every night for my room mate, my sister, her meister, and myself. My mom and grandma taught me to cook." I say confused. "Tell me about yourself. Are you straight, bi, gay? Are you in a relationship? Are you a weapon or meister? What's your family like? Can you work late? How often do you get hurt? Any special talents or anything that makes you different?" I look at her a second and she motions for me to answer. "I'm straight, I have a boyfriend, his name is Death the Kid or Kid for short, I'm a meister, I am the oldest out of 3, I have a pet bird and my mom has a dog and 2 cats, my dad is an I.T. guy and my mom is a personal trainer, my sister is a weapon, my weapon is my bff named Crystal, all three kids are 2 years apart, I am willing to work as early or late as I have to, I have been raised to be responsible, I have only gotten seriously injured a couple of times, twice while I have been here due to missions I was sent on, I am very artistic, can play the piano, I am told I cook and bake well, my brain is like a sponge, I am currently turning immortal, and I speak several languages." I say thinking whether or not I covered anything. She raises an eyebrow. "You are turning immortal." I nod. "It's a long story." She smiles. "Well Emma can you come into work on Sunday? If so you got the job." I smile. "Yes! Definitely what time? Thank you so much!" She laughs. "Your welcome. Please be here by 4 p.m." "Yes ma'am." She shakes her head. "No need for formalities. Call me Lula. Let's go find you a uniform." We walk out and down the hallway we are in. We pass a freezer and the boys' changing room. We walk into the girls' changing room and stop in front of a closet. We find a uniform that's my size. It is a white top, with a light pink skirt, white knee socks, and a light blue apron. She tells me I will need to put my hair in a pony tail and wear white sneakers I say I will and she goes back to her office. I go back out into the serving area. I see Ethan's brother. "Hey I never got you name. I'm Emma Lewis." He turns around. "Landon. So did you get it?" I nod and smile. "Yep!" We hive five then he goes back to the kitchen. I start to leave when I see the blonde family rushing out. Then I realize who they are. I run out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE!" I say snatching the wig off of Kid's head. "I'm sorry…I just…" "NO KID! I just wanted some time to myself! If you wanted to come you shouldn't have argued with me earlier…and you two this is your fault he wouldn't have done this if you hadn't pressured him! I'm going home!" I scream stomping away when I get back I lock the door and go into my room. I lock that door and notice Crystal still wasn't back. That sucked I didn't have anyone to talk to. I sit there and think about how I reacted and start to cry.

Kid's POV

We get back to the apartment and I try to open the locked door. I pull out the key Emma gave me and rush in. I stand outside her bedroom door. I hear her sobbing and try to open the door. It's locked. "Emma. Let me talk to you. I'm sorry." I listen for a moment. "No you're gonna try to make me happy." I am really confused. "No I promise." She is quite for a moment. "Tell Matthew and mom to go away." They walk out and close the apartment door. "They're gone." The door opens and standing there is a red eyed, teary Emma. I pull her into a hug and she cries. "Déjà vu. Shhhh…it's ok…I'm sorry…" I say stroking her hair. She looks up at me. "I'm sorry for what I've been saying today." I stroke her cheek. "No it was my fault." She shakes her head. "No. I can't see why you love someone as imperfect as me." "You are perfect, beautiful, and mine. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Then I kiss her. "You are trying to make me happy." She says. I make her sit on the couch and let Christie and Matthew in. "She says she doesn't want to be happy." Matthew looks over at Emma and then looks me in the eyes. "This is the last part."

* * *

**What's going to happen? Will my next chapter be as long? Will I ever stop doing this? How will her job go? I will not tell you when I will post the next one seeing as this took me 3 days(about 20 hours spent total). I am soooo happy people like my story. Well until next time... -Rose Lawliet ^-^**


End file.
